A Dragons Tail and the Eight peces of Hell
by Mr.E380
Summary: LET ME WRIGHT! STOP GETTING ON MY CASE HOW I WRIGHT AND LEAVE ME THE **** ALONE
1. Chapter 1 A new World

_**Chapter 1 A New World**_

Chernobog-Nothing ever last forever…even the world that we all live on now will eventually give way and so a new world will be born.

March 1, 2029 7:42PM (At the Dragons Town in the dining room.)

Bernard-[Whispers to Snow.] Should we tell them?

Snow-Yes. [Snow and Bernard stands up.]

Godfrey-? (I wonder what's going on.)

Bernard-Everyone we have an announcement to make.

William-What is it son?

Snow-Were getting married.

Godfrey-[Almost choke on his food.] Married!

Bernard-That's correct.

Elisa-I'm so happy for you two.

William-I am too…congratulations.

Godfrey-[Speechless.]…I…..I'm…I'm happy for you two.

Snow-The mirage is going to be held one week from today.

Bernard-The only problem is…we don't have a flower girl or a best man.

Elisa-Can I be the flower girl?

Snow-Why of cores. [Looks at Godfrey.]

Godfrey-…What? You don't suspect me to be the best man do you?

Bernard-We were kind of hoping so.

Godfrey-…Fine….I don't know what to do though.

Snow-All you have to do is give him the ring.

Godfrey-(I never knew Dragons where rings.)

William-There had not been a wedding here for some time now I am very happy for both of you.

Bernard-Thank you.

William-However…you do need a preacher correct?

Snow-We forgot one.

William-Don't worry I happened to have a license for these things.

Bernard-You'll be our preacher?

William-I will be honor.

Godfrey-Aren't you two kind of young?

Snow-Were 21 Godfrey.

Godfrey-I know…isn't that kind of young though?

Bernard-18 is that is why we waited for three more years.

Godfrey-…Ok.

William-So it is settled then these two lovely couple will get married here in one week. I had not done this in sometime so please forgive me if I mess up.

Elisa-I can't wait…I need to see if I have any dresses.

Godfrey-(Dragons where dresses'?)

March 8, 2029 8:02AM (At the wedding.)

Elisa-You look beautiful.

Snow-I look the same…Dragons don't wear dresses.

Elisa-…I know…but this is your day Snow…this is your day to…shine. Now let's walk down the alley.

Bernard-[Breaths hard.]

Snow-? You ok?

Bernard-…Ya…just a little nervous.

Godfrey-Don't be…it's just another day…the only difference is you can't have sex with anyone else now.

Bernard-[Laughs.] Only you would know Godfrey.

Godfrey-I only had sex that one time in my life ok…besides I am not all much in that forever and always thing.

Bernard-Elisa is.

Godfrey-

William-Dearly beloved we are all gathered here today to celebrate these two in marriage.

Godfrey-(The first wedding I go to and I am already board.)

William-Do you Snow take Bernard to be your loyal husband?

Snow-I do.

William-And do you Bernard take Snow to be your loyal wife?

Bernard-I do.

William-Then I now announce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bribe.

Godfrey-…That's it?

William-That's it.

Godfrey-…That is all you have to do?

William-Not as dramatic as they make it sound is it?

Godfrey-We don't even have rings.

William-Dragons don't wear rings.

Godfrey-We also don't wear dresses or suits ether…so how can you tell if they are married or not?

William-The love that those too share.

Godfrey-(Ya right.) [A meter comes crashing down on the ground.] ! Metter shower?

William-Its ok…only a meatier nothing to worry about.

Chernobog-How can you be so…dense? That is only a giant boulder.

Godfrey-And you are still ugly by the minute.

Chernobog-That hurt Godfrey…that really did.

Snow-Why are you here?

Chernobog-I heard that there was a wedding going on…shouldn't you be up there Godfrey?

Godfrey-No.

Chernobog-Ok…I decide to be nice and give you a little present.

Snow-We don't want it.

Chernobog-You don't even know what it is yet. [Throws a music box on the ground.]

Godfrey-…A music box?

Chernobog-But not just any music box Godfrey, one that I made myself. [Lovely music plays from the box then a high pitch noise came from it.]

Godfrey-! THAT IS THE WORST SOUND I HAD EVER HERD IN MY LIFE!

Snow-MAKE IT STOPS!

Godfrey-[Stomps on the box.] Finally.

Chernobog-That's not nice breaking someone's present.

Godfrey-That was horrible.

Chernobog-[Smiles.] I thought it was just lovely…and so does my friends too.

Godfrey-[Looks behind him.] What the?

Snow-! Bernard!

Chernobog-It was a success.

Godfrey-Can you tell us what "it" was?

Chernobog-It is a music box that plays music that is so bad that can turn someone…mad…and the best part is I get to control them.

Godfrey-So how does this work?

Chernobog-This music box gets rid of the good that is in you and turn you evil…I prefer it as turning you into a zombie.

Godfrey-Zombie? Really?

Chernobog-Yes really and the best part is they are mine to control…get them.

Snow-[Bernard attacks Snow.] Bernard stops it…snap out it. [Godfrey whacks Bernard with his tail.]

Godfrey-I had wanted to do that for a little while.

Snow-Why did you do that?

Godfrey-He was attacking you as if I have a choice in the matter.

Snow-Don't kill him.

Godfrey-Of cores not just knock him out.

Snow-Uh Godfrey.

Godfrey-Ya?

Snow-We have more…zombies.

Godfrey-So it seems…I had been looking for some action three years now…let's see if I still have the old moves.

9:49AM Godfrey-Everyone…is knock out.

Bernard-[Wakes up.] My head…what happen?

Chernobog-Those thing only has a one mile radices and the effect is longer the more they are exposed to it. It is a new world out there Godfrey and it is all mine. [Fly's away.]

Godfrey-

William-! The wedding…it is a wreck.

Elisa-! Why does my face has a cut on it?

Godfrey-[Whisper to Snow.] How are we going to explain all of this?

Snow-Tell them what happen.

Godfrey-Uh everyone…we have an announcement to make.

Snow-Chernobog is back.

Godfrey-That music box that you saw earlier is a devices that some how's turns you into a…zombie.

Snow-The longer you stay in it the more of an affect it will have on you.

Godfrey-And if you stay in it too long…you might be a zombie...forever.

Bernard-Wait…so you two are saying that these devices…can make anyone into a zombie?

Godfrey-How do you explain all of this?

Snow-And the cut on your sisters face.

Godfrey-And not to mention that no one knows what happen tell after that devices was destroyed.

Bernard-I refuse to believe that.

Snow-Bernard…please.

Bernard-No Snow…it is just impossible.

Godfrey-Ok looks…we have a little bit of a problem here…one we don't even know where Chernobog is…two we don't even know how many of these things he had made…and three we don't know if they had hit other places.

Snow-Well we know one thing…if he had made more he will be targeting small areas because it has only a one mile radices.

Godfrey-Right but you can't do much with that.

Snow-He is probably making one that will affect the whole world.

Godfrey-First we have to see if he had made any bigger ones.

Snow-A Dragons City will be a good place to start they are always trying to take over that place.

Godfrey-But that place is too big for him.

Snow-Does he know about the city of Atlantics?

Godfrey-I'm not too sure…but it is smaller than a Dragons city and it is in a dome.

Snow-If he hit there then he would have controlled of the sea.

Godfrey-But that high pitch noise might break the dome.

Snow-He doesn't care.

Godfrey-True…so very true…Then Tigre Woods.

Snow-Pardon?

Godfrey-I bet his next are just might be Tiger Woods that place is a village bigger then a mile and if he would succeed at that then he would have taken up a lot of land because Tiger Woods take up all of the woods but everyone lives in a small village.

Snow-That is true.

Godfrey-We need to go there now.

William-Stop….It seems that you two had been in war for far too long…Snow this is your and Bernard's week…go out and have fun…Godfrey you need to take it easy. I can tell that you are excited about this…but you need vacation.

Godfrey-I was on one for three years.

William-You need to take a little longer one…Go over to Green Plains it is a little bit bigger then Tiger Woods so stay there for a week ok? Let us come up with a plan.

Godfrey-…Fine.

Snow-…Ok.

William-Good….Snow I know how concern you are about this so…if you want you can go with Godfrey to Green Plains.

Elisa-I'm coming too.

Bernard-…You just can't leave your new husband here.

William-Then it is settled then you four will go to Green Plains for one week and don't come back tell then.

Godfrey-Yes sir.

William-Go gets pack and leaves this place.

Godfrey-One week William and I hope to see that we would have a plan by then.

William-You leave that stuff to me and my men Godfrey don't spend your whole life fighting…live a little

Godfrey-But that's no fun.

10:31AM (At Green Plains.)

Bernard-Here we are…home sweet home.

Godfrey-It's not my home.

Bernard-But the mayor treats you as family.

Godfrey-That is only because I saved he's town.

Bernard-Whatever lets go to our place I am sure no one had lived in it yet.

Godfrey-A house that had been abandon for three years…ya I am sure it is just fine.

10:37AM (Inside Bernard's house.)

Bernard-Here we are.

Godfrey-Looks ok.

Bernard-There that rat in the sink I was going to finish three years ago.

Godfrey-(Something I didn't need to know.)

Bernard-Everything looks untouched.

Godfrey-That's good to know…I'm going to sleep.

Elisa-Already?

Godfrey-The only thing I do is sleep…and what can we do here for a week?

Elisa-Good point.

Snow-I am not going to sleep my life away.

Godfrey-I am not going to sleep my live away…only for a week.

Snow-Big difference…while you are here getting fat and lazy the enemy will be training getting stronger.

Godfrey-Fine…I'll go out and change just to get out of this house.

Elisa-

Snow-He's a tough one.

Elisa-I thought after…ten years I would finally understand him.

Snow-That's how long it had been?

Elisa-Yep.

Bernard-But who's counting?

6:19PM Elisa-! Your back.

Godfrey-Like I am going to be out there overnight…I had fun with all of these girls all coming up to me.

Snow-And by fun do you mean?

Godfrey-Hardy har, har.

Snow-Just wondering.

Bernard-[Yawns.] I'm getting kind of sleepy now…Good night.

Snow-That bed better be able to hold two or someone is sleeping on the floor.

Godfrey-I don't mind that.

Elisa-You can have my room Snow I'll sleep next to Godfrey.

Godfrey-(Really?)

Snow-Thank you Elisa…you two just make a cute couple…good night.

Godfrey-(Help me god.)

March 9, 2029 6:25AM

Elisa-[Wakes up.] (Can't sleep…where's Godfrey? Must be outside.) [Goes outside.] How did I knew that you would be outside?

Godfrey-? Oh hi Elisa…I always get up early in the morning.

Elisa-Is there a reason why?

Godfrey-Two reasons the short one and the long one which one do you want to hear?

Elisa-I got time…so I'll have to say…the long one.

Godfrey-Ok then…One of the reason that ii get up so early in the morning is to see the sunrise.

Elisa-Sunrise?

Godfrey-Yes…sometimes I think that it is going to be the last time I am going to see the sun…so I stare at it…...but there is more…Once in a while I would like to take a break and look out this world…not as a giant war zone but the way God wanted us to see the world…the peace…the beautifulness…the things that we see every day and take for granted of…I had been all across the world and I had seen some stuff that they will kill to have what we have…but are they worried? Are they mad? They are happy. Not a care in the world…that is why I get up so early in the morning.

Elisa-(Wow…that was…deep.)

Godfrey-Do you want to hear the short version?

Elisa-Sure.

Godfrey-I couldn't sleep with your snoring.

Elisa-Hey!

Snow-[Walks out of the door.]…What?

Godfrey-Why are you up so early?

Snow-Do you want the short version or the long version?

Elisa-[Godfrey and Elisa both look at each other.] Short.

Snow-I can't stand your brothers sleep talking sometimes…Hey look the sunrise.

8:43AM Bernard-I still got some leftovers if anyone wants them?

Godfrey-I had tasted war food before and I have to say that, that was so good…I can't have another bite. (That was a big lie right there.)

Snow-Sorry honey you know girls I am trying to look my best.

Elisa-I'm going for a walk.

Bernard-Whatever more for me then.

Godfrey-[Whispers to Snow.] I got the back you get the front and we will make it quick and easy.

Snow-Let's wait tell his sister is gone first.

10:49AM (At Green Plains State Park.)

Frank-? Elisa?

Elisa-(Not him.)

Frank-Elisa it's me…Frank. [Elisa fly's off.] Wait for me. [Chases after Elisa.]

10:52AM Frank-Gotcha.

Elisa-Let go of me.

Frank-Better hold on tight. [Frank and Elisa both crash into the ground.]

Elisa-I said get off of me.

Frank-Ok, ok I was just wondering why you were running off?

Elisa-Had it ever occurred to you that I just don't like you?

Frank-Ouch…that hurt…well I like you Elsa…and not as a friend ether.

Elisa-?

Frank-I remember this place…we use to have so much fun here.

Elisa-[Flash backs]

February 14, 2016 9:00AM (At Green Plains State Park.)

Elisa-You can't catch me.

Frank-Yes I can.

Elisa-No you're not I am too fast for you.

Frank-! Watch out for that…tree.

Elisa-[Starts to cry.]

Frank-You ok…let me see…that's a nasty booze you got on your leg…here I'll wrap it around with my scarf.

Elisa-But this is your favorite scarf.

Frank-It's just a scarf.

Elisa-! [Gives Frank a quick kiss on the cheek.] Shhh.

March 9, 2029 11:11AM (At Green Plains State Park.)

Elisa-…Ya…great memories.

Frank-? Elisa your leg is all scab up…here takes me scarf.

Elisa-…Thanks.

Frank-Don't sweat it…Say I was wondering if you want to go over my farm today?

Elisa-I don't know.

Frank-I had not seen you in three years and when I do I get your leg all scabby…please.

Elisa-…Fine.

12:17PM (At Bernard's House.)

Bernard-Elisa had been gone for quite a while now.

Godfrey-Maybe if we are lucky she had found a new guy so she can leave me alone…I thought it was funny.

Snow-Any well give Elisa a day and if she doesn't show up then, that is where we can start worrying.

Godfrey-Sounds like a plan to me…I'll go outside and if I don't return in a week…leave me.

Snow-Copy that.

12:26PM (At Frank's House.)

Elisa-[Laughing.] Did he really do that?

Frank-He sure did he was dumb enough to drink 12 drinks and think go up to a cheerleader and kiss her.

Elisa-[Laughs harder.] What happen next?

Frank-You would never guest it but a week later she dated him…she said she loves a guy who is bold.

Elisa-[Laughs even harder.] Love…is weird sometimes.

Frank-You got any weird love stories?

Elisa-Uh…no.

Frank-I don't believe that you had been single all your life.

Elisa-Well there is this one guy.

Frank-Tell me more.

Elisa-Well…he lost he's cuteness…but he still has his humor.

Frank-Humor is always good…come on who is he?

Elisa-Godfrey.

Frank-[Jaw drop open.] That show off piece of-

Elisa-! Frank!

Frank-Sorry…It is just that you…and Godfrey…I don't see it.

Elisa-Why not?

Frank-I had seen Godfrey before…I just don't think he is right for you that's all.

Elisa-Well how many girls had you had?

Frank-Ok I had none. [Stomach growls.] I'm getting kind of hungry here how about you?

Elsa-[Stomach growls.] A little bit.

Frank-You are not a vegetarian are you?

Elisa-No I'm not.

Frank-Good because I can make the finest stake in town.

Elisa-Sounds good.

12:48PM (At Frank's house.)

Elisa-[Smells the cooking stake.] (I wonder what smells so good?) [Walks out side.] Frank!

Frank-Yes?

Elisa-Are you the one who is doing that?

Frank-You like it?

Elisa-Love it…it smells so good.

Frank-Told you I can cook stake…how do you like your stake? Medium, rare, well done?

Elisa-Medium rare.

Frank-Ok then medium rare it is.

12:58PM (In the dining room at Frank's house.)

Frank-Dinner is served.

Elisa-! That's smells delicious.

Frank-Why thank you miss.

Elisa-Were are your parents?

Frank-Dead…mom died while giving birth…my dad could never treat me right…he always beat me up…..he died while flying drunk….I lived alone ever since.

Elisa-I'm so sorry…when did this happen?

Frank-Since I was five years old.

Elisa-That was the year when I first met you.

Frank-Yep.

Elisa-I'm so sorry.

Frank-Don't be I never like my father anyway.

1:24PM (At Bernard's house.)

Snow-I am getting kind of worried now.

Godfrey-What are you her mom?

Snow-[Gives off this evil stare to Godfrey.]

Godfrey What? It was a joke.

Snow-Sometimes Godfrey…your joke…they just aren't funny.

Godfrey-I know…that is why I say them. [Stated to laugh.]

5:41PM (At Frank's house.)

Elisa-Oh my gosh look at the time!

Frank-? Wow the time surly fly by pass.

Elisa-I should go.

Frank-Cant I see you tomorrow?

Elisa-…Sure.

Frank-Ok thanks…uh Elisa?

Elisa-Yah?

Frank-My scarf?

Elisa-? Oh that's right your scarf…sorry about that. [Takes off the scarf.]

Frank-Well at least it healed up.

Elisa-That's good. [Started to head out the door.]

Frank-Should I walk you home?

Elisa-I'm fine thanks.

Frank-Ok then…just a lot of girls goes missing this late at night.

Elisa-I'll be fine.

6:08PM (At Bernard's house.)

Elisa-[Opens the door.] I'm home.

Godfrey-It was fun while it lasted.

Snow-Can you be nice for once Godfrey?

Godfrey-I can…but I chose not to.

Bernard-We were worried…well…most of us anyway.

Elisa-Sorry I just had the most amazing day of my life.

Godfrey-You got a new boyfriend?

Elisa-No.

Godfrey-Damn it.

Elisa-But I am going over there tomorrow.

Godfrey-Where is there?

Elisa-Why do you want to know?

Godfrey-Because.

Elisa-I am staying over a friend's house.

Godfrey-This is making me curies since you are keeping this a secret.

Snow-Ok you two off to bed.

Godfrey-Yes mom.

March 11, 2029 7:08AM (Godfrey walks by Frank's house.)

Frank-… [Walks outside.] Hey Godfrey?

Godfrey-[Turns around.] Yes? [Gets hit by Frank's tail.] ! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

Frank-For taking advantage from Elisa.

Godfrey-? What are you talking about?

Frank-I know what you are up to and it is not going to work.

Godfrey-…That makes one of us.

Frank-And to prove my point I want to fight you.

Godfrey-Well I don't. [Walks away but then gets attack by Frank.]

8:15AM [Elisa walks by and see Godfrey by Frank's house.] (I wonder why Godfrey is over there?) [Walks over to Godfrey and sees Frank on the ground.] ! WHAT HAD YOU DONE!

Godfrey-He attacks me first.

Elisa-Frank are you ok? FRANK!

Frank-[Eyes open.] Elisa…is that you?

Elisa-Yes…yes it is.

Frank-Now I know I am in heaven…I had seen the face of an angle. [Eyes slowly close.]

Elisa-Stay with me Frank. [Teardrops started to fall.]

Godfrey-Relax he'll be ok…just fainted.

Elisa-[Turns evil and looks at Godfrey.] You…you did this.

Godfrey-Self-defense.

Elisa-You made Frank look like that…I want you to run…run far and never come back got it?

Godfrey-[Gulps.] Yes ma'am. [Started to run off.]

8:27AM (At Bernard's house.)

Snow-! Godfrey…you're bleeding.

Godfrey-Sorry I got into a fight earlier.

Bernard-With whom?

Godfrey-Ask Elisa…anyway I'm leaving.

Snow-You can't leave here.

Godfrey-I just can't return to Dragons Town tell March 15 so see you then.

Snow-Where will you be staying?

Godfrey-I don't know…by.

Snow-Always in a rush with that guy.

Bernard-That means we finally get the house to our self's.

Snow-No.

Bernard-Why not?

Snow-It's not the moment yet.

Bernard-…Fine.

8:35AM (At Frank's house.)

Elisa-Don't worry you'll be fine.

Frank-I let you down today.

Elisa-No you didn't you did a good thing.

Frank-But I lost the match.

Elisa-Godfrey had been fighting since he was eight years old…you didn't had a chance.

Frank-I was fighting since I was five years old.

Elisa-But he had been in war.

Frank-…I'm sorry.

Elisa-For what?

Frank-Here I thought Godfrey was a player who plays girls but if he defended this world for the good of mankind…then I had done a terrible mistake.

Elisa-Its ok I still love you for it.

Frank-You what?

Elisa-I love you.

Frank-Me too.

8:08PM (At Bernard's house.)

Elisa-Where's Godfrey?

Bernard-Welcome home Elisa.

Snow-Godfrey left because of a fight?

Elisa-Did he said where?

Bernard-You know him Elisa…always in a rush.

Elisa-I just wanted to tell him that Frank is sorry for attacking him.

Bernard-! Frank?

Elisa-That's correct.

Bernard-The same Frank that you hate?

Elisa-I don't hate him any more…I love him.

Snow-What about Godfrey?

Elisa-He is too hard to understand…and besides at least Frank treats me with more respect.

Snow-You just need to get pass the crude humor, goofiness, and stupidity and you will see that Godfrey is a nice guy.

Elisa-I tried but know I see Frank.

Bernard-…When did this happen?

Elisa-…Today when I saw Frank on the ground.

Bernard-(Wow.)

Snow-Well I am happy for you.

Elisa-Why thank you.

Snow-Can we meet this Frank?

Elisa-Yah tomorrow will be a great time.

Snow-Great I can't wait.

Bernard-[Speechless.]

Elisa-? Bernard?

Snow-Is something wrong honey?

Bernard-….? Sorry I space out for a minute…are you two?

Elisa-Yes.

Bernard-And you are not?

Elisa-Nope.

Bernard-…Ok.

Snow-Well we still have some dinner left for you.

Elisa-No thanks Frank already cook me some food.

Snow-[Whispers to Elisa.] How was it?

Elisa-Like a five star dinner then my brothers cooking.

Snow-That good huh?

Elisa-Yes.

Snow-I can't wait to meet this Frank.

March 12, 2029 9:01AM (At Frank's House.) [Elisa knocks on the door.]

Frank-I'm coming I'm coming…! Elisa…and…..Bernard…and…Snow correct?

Snow-Correct…you must be Frank.

Frank-Guilty as charge…please, please comes in.

Elisa-Sorry about these two they wanted to meet you.

Frank-I already know Bernard.

Elisa-Ya but it had been a long time since you actually saw him…and this is his wife Snow.

Frank-Congratulations you two.

Snow-Thank you.

Frank-…Godfrey isn't with you?

Elisa-We don't know where Godfrey is at.

Frank-Just as long as he know that I am sorry then I am fine.

Snow-[Looks around.] Nice place you got here.

Frank-Thanks…but it is kind of a mess though.

Snow-That's ok you can always clean it up latter.

9:07AM (At Twin Falls.)

Godfrey-[Wakes up.] I forgot what it is like to sleep on the ground…Well today is the…12th so I have exactly three more days entail I can go back home then back to war…I think William might be right…I should enjoy my life what I have left besides fighting.

Godwin-Godfrey…Godfrey can you hear me?

Godfrey-! The little voice is in my head again…am I going insane?

Godwin-Godfrey it is me Godwin.

Godfrey-Godwin I remember now…why are you in my head?

Godwin-I was perversely only able to contact you only thru sleep but now I can do it awake too.

Godfrey-Well that's good…Don't tell me that this is only a test run.

Godwin-No it is not I do have something to say to you.

Godfrey-Shoot.

Godwin-Go back to Green Plains and settle down there. Have fun for the next three days because after that you will be going back into hell.

Godfrey-Sounds like fun.

Godwin-No it is not Godfrey you are still young and you still have a whole life ahead of you so choose what you do with it wisely.

Godfrey-How old were you when you died?

Godwin-28…why?

Godfrey-Just wondering how much time I have left.

Godwin-Godfrey listen to me you need to settle down and relax don't rush things or else you won't see the full pitcher then.

Godfrey-I'll keep it in mind…how are my parents doing.

Godwin-

Godfrey-I forgot…they gave up there spiritual life's to bring mine back here.

Godwin-Correct.

Godfrey-…Anyway…I'll spend my next three days here training…I like this place so nonviolent and peaceful too.

Godwin-Ok Godfrey takes care and remembers that I will be watching you.

Godfrey-That is kind of scary…hello? Must have hanged up.

5:24PM (At Frank's house.)

Bernard-This…this is…this is some good stake.

Frank-Thank you…I see that your apatite hadn't change over the years.

Elisa-He once ate poop thinking it was chocolate and the hilarious part is he said it tasted like chicken.

Snow-! No good night kiss tonight.

Bernard-That was years ago.

March 15, 2029 5:32AM (At Twin Falls.)

Godfrey-[Wakes up.] (That's strange…I woke up early…all well.) [The bushes started to shale.] Hello? Come on out I don't like it when bushes move back and forth. [Meryl comes out all boldly and fell to the ground.] MERYL!

Meryl-Godfrey…is that you?

Godfrey-What in hell happen?

Meryl-The Dark Lord…he wants to rule the seven seas…his army came in….and tore everything…..apart.


	2. Chapter 2 Let the Games Begin

_**Chapter 2 Let the Games Begin.**_

Godfrey-Don't talk now…I'll heal you ok then I will take you to my place. [Godfrey did holly magic "Pain Split."] Can you walk now?

Meryl-[Gets up.] A lot better then what I use to…thanks.

Godfrey-[Intense pain flows thru Godfrey body.] Please…don't mention it. Come on this way lets go.

5:45AM (At Dragons Town.)

William-? I did not suspect you to be back tell at least…high noon.

Godfrey-Well right now we have a little problem. [Godfrey showed Meryl to William.]

William-! My goodness…what happen to her?

Meryl-We were attack…by the Dark Lord.

William-I hate to stop you here but we are missing one warrior.

Godfrey-Should I go get her?

William-Yes please and fast by the looks of here it seems that the Dark Lord is hitting hard and hitting fast.

6:00AM (At Bernard's house.) [Godfrey ram right thru the door.]

Bernard-I just had that fix too.

Snow-Nice to see you to Godfrey.

Godfrey-Snow we have to go now.

Snow-I know you are excited and all but calm down.

Godfrey-Its Meryl…and from the looks of it they probably already had taken over the city of Atlantics.

Snow-Really?

Godfrey-No it was all a lie of cores really.

Snow-Sorry Bernard but I have got to run.

Bernard-I'll tells Elisa that you two had left already.

Snow-Ready?

Godfrey-Ya lets go.

6:05AM (At Dragon Town)

William-You're here.

Snow-[Sees Meryl.] Oh my…what happen to you?

Meryl-It was just a normal day in the city of Atlantics…it was March 12 when it all happen.

Godfrey-That was only three days ago.

Snow-Thanks for pointing out the obvious.

William-Hey…don't interrupt…go on.

Meryl-…Just a normal day…as I thought. [Flash back]

March 12, 2029 6:17AM (At the city of Atlantics.)

Walter-Welcome to the city of Atlantics. [Eris used her wind move "Gust" to send Walter flying.]

Chernobog-Very good my dear…this city of gold will soon be ours…EVERY ONE LISTEN UP AND LISTEN WELL! THIS CITY IS NOW OURS SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HURT! I SUGEST THAT YOU SURRENDER NOW!

Donate-I don't know who you guys thank you guys are but this is my town…now if you want to play nice you kind.

Chernobog-I'm the damn Dark Lord I don't play nice. [Eris used her wind move "Gust" and sends Donate flying in the mansion.]

Meryl-! What is going on out there?

Donate-The Dark Lord…he is here…we need to defend this city to the fullest.

Chernobog-You think you can handle it?

Eris-Too easy.

Chernobog-If I am right thus is the place where Godfrey cares about a girl…if you see a girl name Meryl…you can ether murder her or…almost murder her.

Eris-No promises of keeping her alive.

Chernobog-That's my girl.

March 15, 2029 6:20AM (At Dragons Town.)

Meryl-After that…I was able to escape…just barley though…I was being hunted down and I think they are still trying to track me down.

Godfrey-…DAMN IT!

William-Calm down Godfrey there was nothing you could have had done.

Meryl-I don't know what they did with the king or queen.

Godfrey-Knowing them they probably already killed them…we can't take that chance though.

William-Indeed…Godfrey you and Snow both go to the City of Atlantis after that go anywhere and try to find out where the Dark Lord might be.

Godfrey-Got it.

Meryl-What should I do?

William-You should stay here it might be too dangerous if you go with them.

Snow-He does have a point Meryl.

Godfrey-Meryl…please stays here…well right a memo as soon as we get to the bottom of this ok?

Meryl-…Ok.

Godfrey-Good. [Gives Meryl a quick kiss on the cheek.] Don't worry everything will be ok…I promise.

Snow-Ready?

Godfrey-…Ya…I'm good.

Snow-Ok then…off to the City of Atlantics.

7:43AM (At Green Plains, by Bernard's house.)

Bernard-! Your back.

Godfrey-We are also leaving too.

Frank-Godfrey wait.

Godfrey-Yes?

Frank-…I just want to say…I'm sorry…..I never knew that you gave up your own life for the good of mankind.

Godfrey-I should be thanking you, you got Elisa off of my back.

Elisa-Didn't you even love me?

Godfrey-As a friend…but to tell you the truth…you were kind of scary.

Elisa-[Speechless.]

Bernard-So where are you off to?

Snow-Atlantics.

Godfrey-Apparently the Dark Lord or A.K.A. Chernobog had taken over the city of Atlantics and we need to take it back.

Bernard-You two against a whole army?

Frank-Its suicide.

Godfrey-It's normal for us though.

Elisa-…Just don't get yourself killed ok?

Godfrey-Don't worry Elisa I'll keep Snow safe.

Snow-I am the one who is always saving your life.

Godfrey-Liar I had to save your life way more then you did. [Started to walk out the door.]

Frank-…Are they going to be ok?

Bernard-Don't worry they'll be fine they constantly do that.

Frank-…Ok then.

8:27AM (At Never Land.)

Godfrey-…I hate this place.

Snow-I love this place.

Godfrey-Must we have this augment every time we come here?

Snow-I am not auguring.

Godfrey-…Don't start it.

Snow-[Begins to laugh.] I forgot what fun going out in war is.

Weston-You two miss more than just that you know?

Godfrey-Nice to see you again Weston.

Weston-Same here Godfrey…and Winter.

Winter-Please call me Snow.

Godfrey-But remember Winter we are calling you by your real name not to get you mix up with the other Snow.

Winter-I forgot about her.

Weston-Well she did not forget about you two.

Godfrey-It had been three years since we last saw her…she still remember us?

Weston-Well let's just say that because of you Godfrey you had inspired her.

Godfrey-I'm glad…in what though?

Weston-She is no longer a girl that men can take advantage of her…infarct men run in fear from her.

Godfrey-Well that's good.

Winter-Nothing strange had been happing lately had it?

Weston-Not that I know of.

Godfrey-Just checking.

Weston-Are you two still in a war?

Godfrey-Yep.

Winter-It hadn't ended yet.

Weston-Wow…how long has this war been going on?

Godfrey-Oh…just about 13 years now give or take.

Weston-That's a lot.

Winter-But don't worry this will be there last year.

Weston-Let's hope so…please follow me to my cave it must be freezing out there.

Godfrey-Yes it is.

8:43AM (At Weston's Cave.)

Weston-You remember Godfrey and Winter right Snow?

Snow-Why are you asking?

Weston-Just because they are here.

Snow-They are….GODFREY AND WINTER!

Godfrey-It always is nice to see you two Snow.

Weston-I know it is early and all but you two must be hungry I'll make us something to eat.

Godfrey-You don't have to do that Weston.

Weston-Your right I don't have to but I want to.

9:02AM [Weston brings out a lot of food]

Weston-I made this especially for you Godfrey because I know how much you hate the cold.

Godfrey-Why thank you. [Took a bite and started to sweat.] This…this just might be…to hot…..even for me…..excuse me while I bury my head in the snow. [Goes outside.]

Winter-…Can I take some of that?

Weston-Sure.

Winter-Thanks this will be good payback.

Snow-For what?

Winter-…I don't know, all I know is that when the time comes this will be handy.

Snow-…Ok.

Godfrey-[Came back inside the cave.] That is the first time I had ever tasted anything that was too hot for me.

Winter-That was the first time I had ever seen a dragon put his head in snow like an ostrich.

Godfrey-Very funny.

Winter-I thought it was funny.

Godfrey-Shut up.

Winter-Excuse me.

Weston-There is not much to see around here but I am glad that you two came by.

Godfrey-I never knew we were leaving.

Weston-You two have a mad dragon to stop am I correct?

Godfrey-Right?

Weston-Well then hop to it and don't come back until you have ceased this dragon.

Godfrey-[Smiles.] With pleasure.

10:33AM (At Night Plaza.)

Godfrey-Well…here we are again.

Snow-And don't get any funny ideas this time.

Godfrey-Like I can do that to you.

Snow-You did.

Godfrey-Well ya but that was before you got married.

Christina-You got married? How wonderful.

Doug-How come you did not invite us?

Godfrey-Do I look like I am her husband?

Christina-…Yes.

Doug-You do have that "special bound" that you two share together.

Snow-That is because no matter where I go he has to follow.

Godfrey-As if it is my fault that I have to be a part of this war.

Doug-Ok you two stop it.

Christina-You can fight in your rooms.

Godfrey-…Moving on…had anything suspicious been happing lately?

Doug-Beside the act that more cats and dogs are falling in love with each other…no why?

Godfrey-The Dark Lord is still out there and he is going for world domination.

Christina-Don't all evil people try to do that anyway?

Godfrey-…Well ya but this one won't give up so easy and he had been more successful then the others.

Snow-His plan is to make devices with a high pitch sound that is loud enough to be herd across the world and turn everyone into mindless zombies.

Doug-…How does that work exactly?

Godfrey-We are not sure but we are pretty sure that the noise is loud enough to turn someone completely mad.

Christina-…..Right…we are going to have to see this devices for our self's first.

Godfrey-Don't say that we didn't warned you.

Doug-Any way pleases stay here at least for the day.

Snow-We will and thank you.

Doug-No thank you. I can't thank you enough after what had happen three years ago.

Godfrey-That was nothing.

Doug-You saved our village and for that you have our thanks.

Godfrey-…Thanks…but again that was three years ago and now…we just really want to rest.

Christina-Of cores please, please follow me and I will show you to your rooms.

Snow-Uh…can we get separate rooms?

Godfrey-Please?

Christina-…..No.

11:09AM Christina-Well…here we are.

Godfrey-…A hotel?

Christina-Ya and so?

Godfrey-Nothing, nothing is wrong with it. (A hotel?)

Doug-You two can stay here as long as you want.

Snow-Why thank you.

Godfrey-But don't get any ideas.

Snow-Are you talking to me?

Godfrey-No I am talking to the other white dragon behind you.

Snow-[Stares at Godfrey for an extended period of time.] Well then…shall we head in?

Godfrey-Yes we shall…just as long as you try not to kill me of cores.

Snow-No promise.

Godfrey-If I die you know who to look for.

Christina-Don't worry we will have everything under control.

Doug-Just step in this nice cozy room you two. [Shuts the door and locks it.]

Christina-You never gave them a key did you?

Doug-I figure that they should not be disturber.

Snow-I feel big for some reason.

Godfrey-I could comment…but I won't.

Snow-If you do your dead.

Godfrey-Whatever just leave the room then.

Snow-I will. [Tries to open the door.]

Godfrey-Don't tell me…its lock.

Snow-Well that would explain why the door won't open.

Godfrey-We could always break it down you know.

Snow-[Stares at Godfrey in disbelief.] I can't believe you. That you would actually brake down someone else door.

Godfrey-I'll just says that I am cluster phobic.

Snow-No you are stuck in here just like me.

Godfrey-Ok then don't keep me up all night.

Snow-Uh…there is one problem here.

Godfrey-What is that?

Snow-Last time I check it was only 11:00AM

Godfrey-…So we are lock in here till the next morning.

Snow-So it seems.

Godfrey-…Well goodnight.

Snow-You can't go to sleep now.

Godfrey-Just watch me.

March 15, 2029 4:09AM

Godfrey-[Gets out of bed.] I can't take this anymore.

Snow-[What are you doing?]

Godfrey-I am going to break down this door.

Snow-Why?

Godfrey-I can't sit and do nothing I'm busting out, plus I already slept thru this day anyway so I am fully awake here.

Snow-Same here…go ahead.

Godfrey-Thank you. [Bust the door down.]

Snow-! Did you really have to do that?

Godfrey-Yes…if this city is not in danger then let's move because the world is.

Snow-We need to say good bye first.

Godfrey-Fine.

[At Doug's and Christina's house.]

Godfrey-Is that cute? They are both asleep.

Snow-I feel bad to wake them we should go.

Godfrey-I don't. BYE!

Doug-[Jumps out of his bed.] What is going on!

Godfrey-We just came to say bye.

Christina-Already?

Snow-We need to protect this world.

Godfrey-And the fact that you had lock us in a room at 12:00 we had plenty of time to sleep and now we are both wide awake.

Doug-Well…we can't stop you two but take it easy and enjoy life for once.

Godfrey-We enjoy life.

Snow-War is not the only thing we live for.

Doug-I know I know but still…take it easy.

Godfrey-Don't worry we will.

Christina-Good…be careful at "Bones" I hear spooky stuff happens at night.

Godfrey-Didn't you live at "Bones" Dough?

Doug-We did but it was still spooky out there.

Snow-Don't worry we can handle it.

Doug-Ok then take care.

4:41AM At Bones

Snow-I see nothing spooky here.

Godfrey-The parents probably just said things like that to keep their kids in at night.

Snow-Make since after all these are real bones not fakes. [Looks at Godfrey for a replay.]

Godfrey-! And now I am hoping they are fakes.

Snow-Why?

Godfrey-Look.

Snow-[Snow saw that the bones were coming to life.] I hate him.

Godfrey-Chernobog we know you are here come on out.

Snow-Nothing.

Godfrey-Well deal with him later first we have to deal with these things.

4:50AM Godfrey-[Flying in the air and turns his head toward Snow.] Is it just me or did they seem kind of easy?

Snow-! [See's the bones rebuilding.] It's just you Godfrey.

Godfrey-? Oh no.

Snow-What now?

Godfrey-…I got it, Snow why don't you just freeze the bones?

Snow-(Why didn't I consider of that?) [Does a blizzard move.]

Godfrey-You see problem solve.

Snow-[The bones broke free from the ice.] Not for long.

Godfrey-All no.

[At the Dark Temple.] Chernobog-I never knew I could raise the dead from all the way back here…this will come in handy.

Eris-We have made an upgrade Chernobog…where's next?

Chernobog-…Tiger Woods…not that big of a camp and we get a lot of land.

[At Bones.] Godfrey-Can you find Chernobog?

Snow-No I am too busy trying to destroy these things.

Godfrey-If you find him I want to kill him.

Snow-Me first.

5:01AM Godfrey-[Breaths hard.] Even tough…they come back…they are easy to destroy and too avoided there attack.

Snow-Yah but we can't keep this up forever. [The bones are forming into one giant creature.]

Godfrey-Now that is just plain evil right there.

Snow-Any ideas?

Godfrey-Not die.

Snow-Besides that.

Godfrey-Destroy that thing before it kills us?

Snow-And…

Godfrey-That's it.

Snow-Well think of one as we fight this thing lets go.

Godfrey-I'm right behind you.

5:37AM Snow-[Breaths hard.] Did we did it?

Godfrey-[Breaths hard.] I…I don't know.

Snow-…They are not coming back together.

Godfrey-That's good…Ok Chernobog you had your fun now show yourself.

Snow-…Maybe he isn't here.

Godfrey-That would explain it then.

Snow-Explain what?

Godfrey-Well Chernobog had to be here to be able to make the bones come to back then he could run off.

Snow-And if he is away and does not know that his monster had been destroyed.

Godfrey-Then he could not make another one…Do you think that we had spent too much time in war?

Snow-No.

Godfrey-Ok then.

Snow-Where's to next?

Godfrey-You know the City of Atlantics.

5:54AM [At Lake Gipsy.]

Snow-How do I hate this lake so?

Godfrey-It's not bad, it's get easier the older you are.

Snow-I am only 21 Godfrey.

Godfrey-I know I am only 21 too, but the point is trying going thru this thing when you were only eight.

Snow-I'm sorry.

Godfrey-No you're not…come on lets go.

6:01AM [At the city of Atlantics.]

Snow-[In the air lock.] I don't care what you say…I still hate swimming all the way down here…and just for that they better have something.

Godfrey-Well let's hope they got nothing.

Snow-[Goes thru the door.] Oh my.

Godfrey-Well…we got something.

Snow-…It wasn't really something…I was hoping to see though.

Godfrey-I know.

Snow-Come on let's check around. [The mansion blew up and now on fire.]

Godfrey-NO! [Fly's in the mansion.]

Snow-Godfrey comes back its too dangerous! (Idiot.)

Godfrey-Anyone in here! [Godfrey hears a squeal coming from the second floor.]

Snow-Godfrey let's get out of here it's too dangerous.

Godfrey-Good idea you go outside I'll be right behind you.

Snow-I known you for too long Godfrey…whatever trouble you're in I'm in too.

Godfrey-Thanks Snow. [Fly's up stares.] Where are you! Can you yell again! [The squeal came from Alisha's room.] Over there! [Rushes into the room busting the door down to find a blue baby girl dragon with green eyes.] Don't worry well get you out of here. [Picks up the toddler.] There, there everything will be find know. [Part of the roof came off.]

Snow-That's great Godfrey know can we get out?

Godfrey-Come on lets go. [Godfrey and Snow rushes outside and soon after that the house fell apart.] For a city that was made out of gold…they don't know how to protect them self's against a fire do they?

Guard #1-Hey you there what do you think you are doing?

Godfrey-What does it look like we just saved this little dragon's life and [Turns his head around.] Hello.

Guard #2-He is the one.

Guard #1-Yes I can see that.

Godfrey-Uh…well be going know.

Guard #1-Your coming with us.

Godfrey-Or we can come with you that's cool.

Guard #2-Silence!

Godfrey-Touchy are we?

Alisha-[In the dungeon.] I hear footsteps.

Donate-I hear more than just two though.

Godfrey-You know for how many times I came to this city I never knew it had a dungeon.

Guard #1-Quite!

Alisha-Godfrey is that you?

Godfrey-Hi Alisha. [Turns around to Snow.] Can you hold on to this?

Snow-Sure.

Godfrey-Thank you. [Quickly knock out the two guards.] Can I have the little tike back?

Snow-Why couldn't you do that earlier?

Godfrey-I wanted to see where they will take us first. [Goes over to the cell to Alisha and Donate.] I figure this is yours.

Alisha-She's alive.

Godfrey-Can someone tells me what is going on here? [Break down the cell door.]

Donate-…Why didn't we think of that?

Godfrey-Because you don't have enough battle experience yet.

Alisha-Well we never thought that it would happen but the Dark Lord came and at first we did not even know he was the Dark Lord…tells it was too late. He threw this little music box in the air and when it hit the ground a really bad noise came from it. I am almost surprise that the dome did not break.

Donate-Some of my best men turn into zombies or something…we tried to fight them off when the noise had stop but they were to powerful. There was this one dragon who might have been the Dark Lord. She was black and-

Snow-Eris.

Donate-Excuse me?

Snow-I can tell you before you even describe her what you saw…her name is Eris and she is in love with the Dark Lord. Ever since I was working with the Dark Lord when I was only eight years old she sworn that she will be the one to kill me.

Godfrey-How far did this noise travel?

Donate-I'll says no more than at least a mile.

Godfrey-Ok in a way that is kind of a good thing.

Snow-But we still need to find Chernobog before he makes his little machine more powerful.

Godfrey-But before we do anything like that…we need to save their little city.

Alisha-Have you two seen Meryl anywhere? We want to tell her that her daughter is all right.

Godfrey-! Daughter?

Alisha-Look at the wings…what color are they?

Snow-Gold.

Alisha-And you're the only gold dragon that I know.

Godfrey-She never mentions that before.

Snow-We first thought it was yours.

Donate-We don't want kids just yet.

Godfrey-You don't want kids but imagine what I feel right now?

Alisha-Excited?

Godfrey-…..How old?

Alisha-Three years now.

Godfrey-…Name?

Donate-Aqua.

Godfrey-Little Aqua…bad choice on name.

Alisha-Why's that?

Godfrey-If you don't remember the one dragon who tried to destroy your house three years ago her name is Aqua.

Alisha-That did not accord to her at the time.

Godfrey-…When?

Donate-About a month when you left.

Snow-[An explosion came from outside.] Ok that is really great that you now know that you have a daughter but we have to go and save your city.

Godfrey-She's right…what happen to Walter?

Alisha-…He died.

Snow-This day just keeps on getting better and better…how?

Donate-He was trying to fight off the terrorist but ended up dyeing in the process.

Godfrey-He was a brave dragon.

Alisha-Yes he was.

Snow-[Another explosion came from outside and the roof started to shake.] Ok I am sorry for your lost but we have to go like right now.

Donate-Wait you can't be serous are you?

Godfrey-We are just going to leave this place that's all.

Donate-But this city is under the control by the Dark Lord now if we do anything then we will be killed…do you think that the four of us can defeat a whole army?

Godfrey-If you don't want to defend your city, your majesty, and live in the shadows then be my guess.

Donate-I rather live being a coward then die acting like an idiot.

Godfrey-You live being a coward and I will die being a hero. You with me Snow?

Snow-You know it.

Godfrey-Ok then see you to latter then.

Snow-[Out side the dungeon.] So what's your plan?

Godfrey- [Talks to a guard.] Excuse me…ya…I just want to say this…if you don't return this city then we will have to kill you…so please return this city so no ones get hurt…Thank you.

Snow-Some plan.

Godfrey-Better then nothing.

Snow-No I think I would rather have nothing.

Godfrey-Too late now.

Snow-If I die you stay away from me.

Godfrey-If you die then I will die so let's just leave at that.

Snow-Ok then.

6:45AM [In the dungeon.]

Alisha-We have to help them.

Donate-No Alisha.

Alisha-Why not?

Donate-Because if we go out there then we will die.

Alisha-They haven't died yet.

Donate-Because they have more fighting experience then us.

Alisha-Aren't you suppose to be the leader of our army?

Donate-I am and I know when a battle is won…and when it is over.

Alisha-To them the battle is never over.

Donate-I know.

Godfrey-SNOW LOOKS OUT! [An enemy solders holds onto Godfrey.] Let go of me. [Fly's down to the ground smashing the enemy to the ground.] How are you holding up?

Snow-[Flying in the air and breathing hard.] I'm ok…I could use a little break though.

Godfrey-Don't we all. [An enemy solder grab Snow and use fire fang on Snow's neck.] SNOW! [An enemy solder grab Godfrey and thru him on the ground.]

Snow-[Breaths really hard.] So…I guess this is the end.

Godfrey-[Breaths really hard.] shut up…this is not how we are going to die and you know it…I am going to die before you die…You got a family to look after…me…I got no one.

Snow-What about Meryl?

Godfrey-I never wanted this…well…you stay there I'll hold them off.

Snow-You don't have to prove anything Godfrey.

Godfrey-[Try's to stand up.] I know…but it makes me feel better. [Fly's up in the sky.]

Snow-Oh Godfrey. [Here's a horn blow.] ? [Turns her head to the left and sees Donate.]

Donate-CHARGE!

Godfrey-Been about time.

Alisha-Snow are you ok!

Snow-(I am on the ground can't move, barley talk, oh and there is a bite mark on my neck I'm doing just fine thank you very much.)

Alisha-If only Meryl was here right now…don't worry well help you get to shelter.

Donate-Godfrey great job but my men can handle it from here.

Godfrey-Only because Snow and I had weakened them for you, I'm still going strong.

Donate-Ok but don't get yourself killed out there.

Godfrey-No promises.

7:03AM Donate-We did it.

Godfrey-For now. [Falls to the ground.]

Donate-GODFREY!

7:14AM Godfrey-[Wakes up in a mansion.] Where…where am I?

Snow-In a mansion.

Godfrey-I thought it got destroyed though?

Alisha-We have more then one mansion you know.

Godfrey-No I just now know.

Donate-Lucky we had a doctor here to help you.

Godfrey-Who?

Meryl-Hi Godfrey.

Godfrey-! Meryl?

Meryl-Surprise to see me?

Godfrey-Yes…why did you come back?

Meryl-Why did you?

Godfrey-This city was in chaos.

Meryl-A mother can't leave her daughter all alone.

Godfrey-You never mention that before.

Meryl-I was afraid what you might think.

Godfrey-…I think that's wonderful…we can't undo the past we can only just accept what we had done and live with it.

Meryl-I'm glad you understand.

Godfrey-But I hope you know this. [Gets up.] I still have a job to do and I live far away from here.

Meryl-I know…I understand.

Godfrey-Thank you.

Donate-So we had made the Dark Lord Men flee for their lives this city is ours again.

Godfrey-I wouldn't put that pass you.

Donate-Why not?

Godfrey-Are you really that dumb? Chernobog is not going to accept this loss and especially that Snow and I was in it. Once he finds out that we have left he is going to try to take this city again, and once he does that then he would have controlled of the seven seas. He does not accept failure lightly.

Donate-We understand Godfrey I think we can handle our self's now.

Godfrey-You couldn't do that last time.

Donate-Things are different now.

Godfrey-Ya they sure are, you lost more of your men and when he comes back he will have a stronger army…he won't destroy this city because it is made out of gold but don't let your guard down.

Donate-…Don't worry about us…you still need to save the world again.

Godfrey-Hint the word _saved_ and _again_.

Meryl-You two are not going anywhere. Form the damage you and Snow had taken it will be best if you stay here.

Godfrey-Copy that doc but just for tonight. We still have a job to do.

Meryl-I know. (Kisses Godfrey on the cheek.) Come back alive for me.

Godfrey-I promise.

Donate-(I said don't get yourself killed and he said no promises…but when Meryl says come back alive he says I promise…does any one else see a problem here?)

Meryl-Ok let's get out of this room and let them rest for a bit. [Walks out of the door.]

Snow-So…you still don't love her?

Godfrey-Tough love Snow…I never expected this to happen…but what can I do now?

Snow-Marry her and live with her.

Godfrey-Uh no not that…ill just takes this one step at a time…no need to rush things.

Snow-What will happen if she finds someone else?

Godfrey-What can I do? I can't protest her love to someone.

Snow-You are so hard to understand sometimes.

Godfrey-Like you're easy.

Snow-At least I am more simple then you.

Godfrey-Whatever.

Snow-How do we even get along? We always argue and fighting all the time.

Godfrey-I guess that is why we make such a great team.

Snow-Oh shut up and let me rest.

Godfrey-Yes ma'am.

12:39PM Meryl-[Watches Godfrey eyes open.] How are you feeling?

Godfrey-Better…how long have you've been there?

Meryl-Not to long ago.

Godfrey-I'm doing fine I had been in worse situations then this you know.

Meryl-I know…I just don't want the love of my life dying on me.

Godfrey-…I am not going to die yet…you can count on that.

Meryl-I sure hope so.

Godfrey-What time is it?

Meryl-12:41PM

Godfrey-I overslept.

Meryl-You slept for 5 hours.

Godfrey-Ya normally I sleep for 2.

Meryl-That's unhealthy on your body.

Godfrey-It hadn't killed me yet.

Meryl-Godfrey…takes it easy I don't want you to die out there…nether does your daughter.

Godfrey-…Ya…I know…don't worry if it makes you feel better I won't leave tell the next day.

Meryl-Thank you.

Godfrey-But you are not going to keep me lock up in this room for the whole day like Christina did.

Meryl-Who's Christina?

Godfrey-Don't worry Meryl, Christina is a cat and she lock Snow and I in a hotel room at 12:00AM so we spent the whole day…sleeping.

Meryl-That's it?

Godfrey-…Yes that's it.

Meryl-You are a bad lire Godfrey…your face is turning red…your sweating on your forehead…lips are moist…pausing at each sentences…what really happen?

Godfrey-Nothing.

Meryl-And here I am in love with a guy who can't even make up his own mind.

Godfrey-What's that suppose to mean?

Meryl-I think you know what that means.

Godfrey-Look nothing happens there and besides I'm a father and you are a mother don't worry.

Meryl-I just want our daughter to know that her father was a truthful and loyal dragon. [Walks out of the door.]

Snow-[Eyes still close.] She's piss.

Godfrey-How long have you been awake?

Snow-Long enough to catch what was happing…you told her.

Godfrey-Never told her…she could read me.

Snow-Sometimes you lie really well but some lies…they can see right thru you.

Godfrey-I don't like lying.

Snow-I don't like killing but you got to live with it.

Godfrey-I guess you do. [Goes outside.] Meryl…Meryl comes here.

Meryl-Why!

Godfrey-[Holds onto Meryl.] Listen to me ok? I never knew that I had a kid, and…I never knew I love you.

Meryl-What do you mean?

Godfrey-I knew you love me but I never thought that I would fully love you…if that makes any since?

Meryl-No.

Godfrey-…My entire life I was trying to find the one…the one girl who I can love and she could love me back…I traveled all across the world…there were three women in my life…you, Snow, and Elisa. Elisa I never really like because she was kind of obsessive with me…now she has a boyfriend of her own. Snow…I travel with her across the world…we went thru the good, and the bad…we had a little fun here and there but then she got married…and then there's you. To be honest I thought you were going to be like Elisa…but you weren't, you were someone else, and now I realized that for 21 years that I had spent circling the globe over and over again I finaly realized that the woman of my life is standing right next to me the whole time and I never realized it tell now. Is that better?

Meryl-No…but well spoken…I forgive you for what had happen but just remember that you not only have a daughter to look out for but a wife as well.

Godfrey-…Were not married.

Meryl-Not yet.

Godfrey-Yet…let this relationship carry on for a little while ok?

Meryl-Is the big, brave, strong Godfrey scared of marriage?

Godfrey-No…paranoid.

Meryl-Well since there is a war going on it won't be good timing anyway.

Godfrey-That's nothing.

Meryl-What?

Godfrey-Snow got married on the same day that Chernobog came to say hello and give us a music box now that is bad timing.

Meryl-When was this?

Godfrey-March 8, Good times…good times.

Meryl-Maybe just maybe March 15, could be the day that the war would end.

Godfrey-I wouldn't put it pass ya…but lets just wait and see.

Meryl-Yes.

Godfrey-…Do you want to head back in?

Meryl-Yes, maybe catch up on something's that you had missed over the years.

Godfrey-I'm a bad lire but it is also easy to read you too you know.

Meryl-I know.

Godfrey-…Ok then.

March 16, 2029 6:23AM [In side the mansion.]

Snow-Donate are you awake?

Donate-[Eyes open.] I am now…its too early in the morning…what do you want?

Snow-I couldn't find Godfrey at all yesterday.

Donate-I couldn't fine Meryl.

Godfrey-[Walks thru the door.] There you are Snow just wondering if you were ready or not.

Snow-I am actually.

Alisha-[Eyes open.] You're leaving? At this early in the morning?

Snow-We got to get a move on.

Godfrey-It was fun here but Snow is right.

Donate-Where are you going next?

Snow-Well we are trying to find small areas.

Godfrey-Places like Utopia or the Dragon City might be a little bit too big for them to try to concur.

Snow-So we are trying to find areas that are small but have a lot of land.

Godfrey-Tiger Woods will be a good place, they have a lot of forest but there camp is at least no longer then a mile or two.

Donate-This city is about 42 miles.

Snow-Don't forget this city is in a dome.

Godfrey-And since it is in a dome the sound can bounce back off the glass.

Snow-So even though it might be 42 miles it might be only a mile on the outside.

Donate-…Ok…take care you two.

Godfrey-We will and the same for you.

Donate-Don't worry about Meryl I am here to protect her.

Godfrey-I'm worried already. [Walks out of the mansion.] Meryl? What are you doing out here this early in the morning?

Snow-I'll be waiting by the exist.

Meryl-I just wanted to say good bye.

Godfrey-I'll comes back, I promise.

Meryl-I haven't seen you in three years so I just wanted to say good bye for another three years.

Godfrey-I don't believe in good bye. [Kisses Meryl on the mouth.] I'll be back, I promise.

Meryl-I know you will.

Godfrey-[Walks toward Snow to the exist.]

Snow-Ready?

Godfrey-Yep.

Snow-So do you know how to get to Tiger Woods from here?

Godfrey-Ya we leave here and go thru a cave…its not really that far.

Snow-Isn't that the place where they tried to kill us?

Godfrey-Which one?

Snow-Good point.

Godfrey-Anyway it is our job to protect the incented civilians that roamed freely on this planet…even if they try to kill us.

Snow-I hate this job sometimes.

Godfrey-But at least you get to see the world.

Snow-Is it worth it?

Godfrey-Sometimes.

Snow-Sometimes it is, sometimes its not.

Godfrey-…Lets just head out now.

Snow-Yes…lets.

7:28AM (At the caves entrance.)

Godfrey-[Breaths in real deep.] Can't you just smell it?

Snow-Smell what?

Godfrey-You know the damp moister in the air, the dew that drips off a ceiling, and the wonderful smell of ash…ash?

Snow-Wow are you slow or what?

Godfrey-shut up lets go check it out. [Runs over to the other side of the cave.] The forest.

Snow-Wow no doubt in my mind that Chernobog came here.

Godfrey-No kidding…we need to see if there are any servicers here. I m also worried about Teri the last time I check he put his neck in hot water for us and I don't want to let him down.

Snow-Don't worry you wont let's just go ahead and check the damage here.

Godfrey-Right. [Fly's down to the village.] It look like as if hell came crashing thru here.

Snow-We got rid of hell three years ago.

Godfrey-How does that work? We defeated hell him self and he is already dead.

Snow-Don't ask questions to me about logic.

Godfrey-[Hears a moaning sound and quickly turns his head to the left.] What the hell?

Snow-What? [Turns her head toward Godfrey and sees a tiger that acts like a zombie.] Chernobog must have hit here.

Godfrey-You think? There village is small but there land was huge.

Snow-And if you are going to rule the world you need to take over everything.

Godfrey-[Spins around and whacks the zombie tiger with his tail.] That should do it. [The zombie tiger got back up.] You have to be kidding me.

Snow-He said the longer you hear it the more damage it does and a longer effect it has.

Godfrey-I'll says…I just hope that this won't be permanent.

Snow-Lets hope not.

(At the Dark Temple)

Chernobog-As much as I would hope for it to affect you permanently it doesn't.

Eris-My Lord we had fixed it.

Chernobog-You made it where the effect could be permanent?

Eris-We are not sure on that part but we made it more louder and more of a better range as well.

Chernobog-How far?

Eris-We could only excide to 5 miles but we did enough destruction for only 1 mile.

Chernobog-That is true…but the world is not five miles long Eris…we would still have a lot of ground to cover…how many?

Eris-We had made 40 now.

Chernobog-Grab 13 of them we are going to be heading to three more areas.

Eris-You know where sir?

Chernobog-…Dragon City, Green Plains, and Dragons Town. Put ten in Dragons City, two for Green Plains, and two for Dragons Town.

Eris-Yes master.

Chernobog-Hey Eris holds up.

Eris-Yes?

Chernobog-You don't have to call me master you're my wife.

Eris-I know that but I just do.

Chernobog-Ok then. [Kisses Eris on the cheek.] Make daddy proud.

Eris-Don't worry our kids will be just like there father.

Chernobog-And they will get there good looks from you.

Eris-Indeed.

Chernobog-Ok then continue on your duty.

Eris-Yes sir.

8:03AM (At Tiger Woods) Snow-[Breaths hard.] Is…is it over?

Godfrey-[Breaths hard.] Not yet…almost though.

Snow-How much is almost?

Godfrey-Good question.

Teri-[Moans like a zombie.] Go…go away.

Godfrey-Now you know we can't do that Teri. [Whacks Teri with his sharp spiky tail.]

Teri-[Wakes up.] Where am I?

Godfrey-Good to see that you are awake now.

Teri-What?

Snow-It's a long story.

Godfrey-Well now that you are back to normal lets see. [Looks at the rest of the village.] Nope it looks like we still have a job to do Snow.

Snow-How fun.

Godfrey-Very.

Teri-What is going on here? [Looks around.] MY VILLAGE!

8:11AM Godfrey-Finally.

Snow-Is it all over now?

Godfrey-It looks like it.

Teri-Can you two tell me what is going on here?

Godfrey-To make the long story short…your village turn into zombies.

Teri-What? Zombies?

Godfrey-That's what I said.

Teri-Forget it there is no such thing as zombies.

Godfrey-There is also no such things that monkeys will lose there tails, walk on two legs, rule the world, and try to kill each other, but anything is possible.

Snow-What was the last thing that you could remember?

Teri-The last thing I could remember is this really high pitch noise that nearly made me death.

Godfrey-Can you show us where it came form?

Teri-Ya over there, follow me…Here it is…what is that…it looks like a music box?

Godfrey-The devils music box.

Teri-Excuse me?

Godfrey-This music box is especially design to make a pitch frequency.

Snow-High enough to turn even the most good dragons, or tiger mad.

Godfrey-Somehow Chernobog made it where he can control you at the same time.

Snow-Thankfully this one is still small…how big is your village?

Teri-5 miles.

Godfrey-There is a good chance that there are five still out here.

Snow-Even though this only reaches one mile it can still be herd for miles.

Godfrey-True, that is true.

Teri-I am lost here what are you talking about?

Godfrey-Where is Tao? We need to talk to your leader.

Teri-We band him from the village I am there leader now.

Godfrey-Congratulation but there is no time for celebrating just yet.

Teri-Right, so what is Chernobog up to this time?

Godfrey-To turn the whole world into zombies.

Teri-Right…and he is going to do that by playing music?

Godfrey-Its works so far.

Teri-That's stupid.

Godfrey-Ya we know we think Chernobog is running out of ideas to rule the world but so far this is his most successful idea so far.

Teri-Well he failed once already he is not going to succeed this time.

Snow-You know what they always say try, try again.

Godfrey-And this time we are not going to try to kill Chernobog we are.

Teri-I like the sound of that…I would come with you but I have to stay with my clan.

Godfrey-We understand Teri and we never wanted you to come this is a dragon war.

Teri-I'll send some of my men to escort you to Dragons City…do you have any idea where Chernobog is?

Godfrey-No but we are not going to waste time going back to the Dark Temple.

Teri-Why not?

Godfrey-That place is a mess reduced to ashes there is nothing left there…beside we have to deal with the music box first.

Teri-Ok then I'll go get my men.

Godfrey-Thank you.

Teri-No thank you for putting your own life in front of others.

Godfrey-We do what we can.

8:48AM [At the entrance to Dragons City.]

Godfrey-It does not look like Chernobog hit this area.

Snow-Well that is a good thing.

Godfrey-For right now but knowing Chernobog he is not going to give this place up without a fight.

Snow-And when he does that we will be ready.

Godfrey-But we can't sit here and wait for him. We have a whole world to cover.

Snow-I know.

Godfrey-[Turns around to the tiger warriors.] I know Teri sent you out here to escort us here but it would mean a lot if you stay here for a little. When this city falls under attack they well need all the help that they can get.

Tiger Warriors-We will stay here for the safety of others and defend this city with our lives.

Godfrey-…Ok then…a little bit over the top there but thanks…ready snow?

Snow-To where?

Godfrey-This place looks fine but what about Green Plains, or even our own town?

Snow-Don't worry about them.

Godfrey-Since we are here we might as well take a look.

Snow-And when we get back home we will be back at square one again.

Godfrey-I don't think we had ever left that square.

Snow-…All right well go…just because you are so egger too.

Godfrey-Don't you want to see your husband and make sure he is ok?

Snow-…Ok were leaving.

Godfrey-That's what I am talking about.

8:58AM [The entrances to Green Plains.]

Snow-!

Godfrey-Aren't you glad that we had came back here?

Snow-Shut it.

Godfrey-You know the drill.

Snow-Beat up zombies and turn them back to normal…yeah that makes a lot of since.

Godfrey-It works so far.

Snow-I can't even see any one.

Godfrey-I can't even hear any one.

Snow-This is bad.

Godfrey-Really? I thought this was a utopia…come on lets investigate.

9:22AM Snow-We went thru this entire village and I haven't seen no one.

Godfrey-I know what you mean…there is this one place we haven't check yet.

Snow-And that is?

Elisa-HELP!

Godfrey-That was Elisa.

Snow-I thought it was Bernard.

Godfrey-Come on lets go.

9:25AM Godfrey-ELISA WHATS GOING ON!

Elisa-Its Frank…I don't know what happen to him.

Godfrey-Stand back. [Slams into Frank send him flying.]

Elisa-! What was that four?

Godfrey-Explain latter. [Keeps on attacking Frank.]

Elisa-! Godfrey stop!

Snow-Let him go Snow.

Elisa-I can't let Frank go.

Snow-Not him let Godfrey do his job.

Elisa-What's going on here?

Snow-Remember when Chernobog came to Dragons Town?

Elisa-Ya.

Snow-Well that devices he use there he is using here as well so Frank is a…zombie.

Elisa-Zombie?

Snow-It's the only thing that makes since…why aren't you infected?

Elisa-I just came back from Twin Falls when I saw this town looking like a ghost town…I went over to Frank house getting ready for our wedding when he attack me.

Snow-Wedding?

Elisa-I'll explains latter.

Godfrey-Frank snaps out of it…this is taking longer then I suspected.

Chernobog-That is because the music box is more powerful now.

Godfrey-Chernobog!

Chernobog-That's me…but don't worry I'll hit Dragons City very soon but right now you need to worry about this town…and your own.

Godfrey-WHAT!

Chernobog-Both of those towns belong to me Godfrey and I won't let you take them.

Godfrey-Stop running away and let me kill you.

Chernobog-[Does an evil laugh.] Ah Godfrey you are so funny sometimes did you know that? I won't fight you until I am ready and I am not ready at this moment.

Godfrey-Well I am ready for you.

Chernobog-I can see that but what about your daughter? Is she ready?

Godfrey-! You leave her out of this Chernobog.

Chernobog-She will be lovely as apprentices.

Godfrey-I swear if you lay one claw on here I'll tear you to bits!

Chernobog-Calm down Godfrey we don't want you to turn all evil on us do you? As from what I can seen not even you can control your own anger.

Godfrey-How do you even know about her?

Chernobog-I know a whole lot more then you do Godfrey…I hope your son will come in handy Snow.

Snow-What!

Chernobog-He looks so much like his father.

Godfrey-What have you done with the City of Atlantics!

Chernobog-I did not destroyed it if that is what you are wondering but I can at any time.

Godfrey-Lives will be lost.

Chernobog-Its there lost not mine.

Godfrey-Just tell me where to find you so I can kill you.

Chernobog-Easy there Godfrey as I said before the time is not right, right now but rest we will meet in battle again.

Godfrey-And this time you wont see me this time you will see death.

Chernobog-I see death every day Godfrey and so do you so I am not scared. So long have a nice day.

Godfrey-[Frank came up to Godfrey and Godfrey spun around hard knocking three tooth from Frank's mouth.]

Frank-[Wakes up.] Why do I feel all this pain? And why are some of my teeth missing?

Elisa-Frank your ok!

Frank-I guess you can say that…what happen?

Godfrey-Must we say what happen every time we get someone out of there zombie stage?

Snow-[Looks out the window.] No because we got a whole town after us now.

Godfrey-What? [Looks out the window.] Oh-

Snow-Godfrey!

Godfrey-Sorry that one slips…Elisa you and Frank takes cover well protects your house.

Elisa-You two can't defeat a whole town by your self.

Godfrey-You will be surprise what we can do. Ready Snow?

Snow-Uh…ya.

Godfrey-What ever that is on your mind get rid of it we have to deal with these guys first.

Snow-Right.

Elisa-Be careful you two.

Godfrey-You don't have to worry Godfrey is here.

Snow-I am sure we all feel safer now.

Godfrey-Well I am glad to here that.

Snow-Come on Godfrey lets go out there.

10:29AM Snow-[Breaths hard.] They just keep coming.

Godfrey-[Breaths hard.] Well Chernobog said that his music box had improved…but we do know this though.

Snow-What's that?

Godfrey-It's not permanent yet.

Snow-Well that's a good thing…but we can't forget this…when they wake up they will feel every bit of pain that we had inflected on them and some might not be able to handle all of it.

Godfrey-Do you have any other ideas?

Snow-Not at this moment no.

Godfrey-Well when you do please tell me.

11:09AM Snow-We are not breaking thru Godfrey.

Godfrey-I haven't notice.

Snow-I think I got an idea.

Godfrey-Ok I am listing Snow.

Snow-What if we give them a high pitch noise maybe that just nock out the other one?

Godfrey-…Ya ok whatever it's worth a shot but the only problem is what do we got that will have a high pitch?

Snow-Good point.

Godfrey-Sorry Snow but that is not going to work.

Snow-Cant blames a girl for trying.

Godfrey-That is true but right now let's sticks with the plan that we got now.

Snow-Inflecting pain on other until they wake up and when they do wake up they will feel every bit of pain that we inflected on them?

Godfrey-But the good news is that they aren't dead.

Snow-How can you be so sure?

Godfrey-Well let's just say that they would be dead before they turn back to normal.

Snow-This just keeps on getting weirder and weirder. Does anything make since any more?

Godfrey-In this world, no.

Snow-I believe it.

11:36AM Snow-They just keep on coming.

Godfrey-Not for long.

Snow-What makes you so sure?

Godfrey-Look around at least 1/3 of the population had gotten back to normal.

Snow-But we still have to deal with the 2/3 that isn't back to normal.

Godfrey-One more good smack across the head had got to do it.

Snow-Godfrey that's it.

Godfrey-Ok now I am lost, what's it?

Snow-There head is where we can do the most damage to them.

Godfrey-Aye?

Snow-There ears are on there heads and it signal the brain about the sound so if we smack them upside the head we could do more damage then just hitting them across there chest.

Godfrey-…That makes since…ok then you knows what to do.

Snow-Right.

11:47AM Snow-We did it.

Godfrey-Finaly…Chernobog was right…he did added improvements.

Snow-As long as it is not permanent I don't really care.

Godfrey-Isn't that the truth.

Max-[Wakes up.]! My village…my beautiful village!

Godfrey-Look it's not all that bad I had seen worse. [A house fell down.] Ok…maybe not this bad.

Max-What had happen here?

Godfrey-This is getting really old now.

Snow-As if it is there fault.

Godfrey-I don't blame him.

Snow-To makes the long story short your town got turned into zombies and we saved it.

Max-What? Zombies do not exist.

Godfrey-The Dark Lord was behind this.

Max-That makes more since now…he is capable of the upmost evil I had ever seen in my entire life.

Godfrey-(You haven't seen anything yet.)

Max-How can we stop him?

Godfrey-Well right now he is playing peek-a-boo.

Max-Peek-a-boo?

Godfrey-Yah so we don't really know where he is at all but right now we don't have time for him…whenever we rescue a city or a town he takes it back, and now his machine had gotten stronger.

Snow-We are not sure if he took back Atlantics yet or not.

Godfrey-He said he can destroy that city real easy and he knows about my daughter…I think he took that back.

Snow-How far does his new machine can reach now?

Godfrey-Five miles.

Snow-He took that city with only a one, one mile box…he had gotten more powerful.

Godfrey-Ya I think we know that by now.

Snow-So what now?

Godfrey-I think he said that he also took back our town so we are going to need to get over there.

Snow-Right.

Max-You're leaving already?

Godfrey-We still have a job to do.

Max-I understand…you don't happen to know a good doctor do you? When I woke up I felt all of this pain on me…and when I look around I see that I am not the only one.

Godfrey-I do know a good doctor but she lives to far away from here sorry.

Max-Its ok I just feel as if my leg is broken that's all.

Godfrey-(Sorry about that.)

Elisa-Is it over?

Godfrey-For now any way.

Elisa-Why can't this war be over?

Godfrey-Just be thankful that you are not a part of this war.

Elisa-I might not be a part of this war but I have friends who are.

Godfrey-…Don't worry about us Elisa you got your own problems to worry about.

Elisa-That reminds me are you two going to be here for my wedding?

Godfrey-Wedding?

Elisa-Frank and I are planning to get married soon and we would like it if you two could come.

Godfrey-Wouldn't have missed it.

Elisa-Good.

Godfrey-Ok then…we are heading over to Dragon's Town so if you need us well be there.

Elisa-Ok then take care.

Godfrey-You two. [Godfrey starts to walk off.] Did you know that she was getting married?

Snow-Yep I found that out right before our big battle we had not to long ago.

Godfrey-Huh…she does grow up fast.

Snow-Three years younger then you.

Godfrey-So…I am proud of her.

Snow-That you are not going to be the husband?

Godfrey-Well that and that the fact that she found someone else in her life to settle down with.

Snow-Indeed.

Godfrey-Come on lets see what type of damage Chernobog had done to our little town.

Snow-I have a feeling that I am not going to like it.

Godfrey-Nether am I but we have to prepare for the worst.

Snow-Agreed.

12:27PM [The entrances to Dragon's Town.]

Godfrey-[Stomach growls.] Oh man.

Snow-Now what's wrong?

Godfrey-I just realized something…I haven't eating anything for some time now.

Snow-Well that makes two of us, so why don't you just suck it up and take it like a man?

Godfrey-Because I am not a man. (Whatever that is.) I am a dragon and. [Sniffs the air.] I smell a barbeque.

Snow-Really? [Sniffs the air.] That's not barbeque Godfrey…its fire. [Runs out toward the entrance.]

Godfrey-I am guessing they had more of a battle here.

Snow-We have got to put out the fire. [Pain flows thru Snow's body.]

Godfrey-? You ok?

Snow-Yah I'm fine…just felt as if something was in my stomach.

Godfrey-You haven't eaten anything.

Snow-I know that's the weird part…come on we got to put out this fire.

Godfrey-With what? You can basically control snow and I can basically control fire, what good can that do?

Snow-Are you really that dense Godfrey?

Godfrey-…I get it now.

Snow-Wow.

Godfrey-But even though snow can melt into water that still wont be much to put out this fire.

Snow-You got any other ideas?

Godfrey-Not at this moment no.

Snow-Well when you do I would be glad to hear it.

Godfrey-…..Snow…can you make rain?

Snow-Excuse me?

Godfrey-You are able to stop a snow storm so are you able to start rain.

Snow-You want me to get in trouble with Mother Nature?

Godfrey-Well Mother Nature is just going to accept the fact that we will be saving lives…that are probably turned into zombies.

Snow-I don't know….but I will try. [Specks in Hebrew.] אנא תן לזה גשם על הכפר הקטן שלנו להוציא את האש כדי להציל את חייהם דרקונים.

Godfrey-! The rain had began to start…you did it Snow…Snow?

Snow-[Falls on the ground.] It takes out more energy then you realize.

Godfrey-I believe it….look go over there to that bush and rest for a little bit, one thing I learned that zombies…can't fly.

Snow-I am not some girl that you can push aside anytime you want you know.

Godfrey-I know but this will be the best for the both of us and when they start to come I want energy back into you.

Snow-…Fine.

Godfrey-Don't worry about me snow I'll be fine.

Snow-Its not you I am worried about…its Bernard.

Godfrey-He turns into a zombie last time so it would not surprise me that he was one more again.

Snow-! Godfrey looks behind you.

Godfrey-? William! You're not a zombie!

William-I was able to turn into one again. [Spits out blood.] Chernobog came here and he fought…well for a dragon his age…he threw those things on the ground but I was in the basement when this was all happing…the next thing I realized that this horrible nose came from out side it was so loud that the roof clasp on me…then I was trap in side a burning house.

Godfrey-Is that all you know?

William-Yes.

Godfrey-[Looks behind William.] Go find shelter William I'll handle these zombies…is that Bernard? It is Bernard long time no see buddy.

William-Are you all right?

Snow-Yah I'm fine…just feels pain in my stomach that's all.

William-Let me see…you are giving birth Snow.

Snow-WHAT!

William-I had seen that look before with my mate…congratulation Snow.

Snow-Hell of a time to lay an egg.

William-I agree but don't worry I believe that Godfrey will protect us.

Snow-He better.

William-Who's the father?

Snow-Who do you think it is? Godfrey? I'll kills myself if he was.

Godfrey-I can barley hear you Snow but I did herd the word Godfrey…is every thing all right?

Snow-Couldn't be better.

Godfrey-Well that's good. [Does a head but on Bernard's face waking him up.] Damn Bernard…you got a thick skull.

Bernard-My head.

Godfrey-Good your awake look you got two options here help me out or go see how your wife is doing. She is screaming so much it sounds like she is laying an egg or something.

Bernard-She is? [Rushes over to Snow.]

Godfrey-It was only a joke. (Great I am still here by my self and Bernard thinks that his wife is laying an egg, I'll laugh if it turns out not to be his but I will kill my self if I was the father, it was bad enough that I am already am a dad.)

Bernard-Just a little more Snow you can do it.

Snow-[Breaths hard.] That's it…it's coming out. [Was able to push the egg out.] I feel a whole lot better now…Is something wrong? I'm too weak to turn my head.

Bernard-It's…it's a…gold egg?

Snow-(Oh no.)

William-(So Godfrey is the father.)

Godfrey-ENOUGH! [Does a fire move "Fire Wall" and made a wall of fire.] I herd screaming and pain and I was not invited what is going on here…you laying an egg or something Snow? [Sees the eyes of Snow and Bernard.] No one can take a joke any more.

Snow-Look.

Godfrey-…Ok…I am happy for you two. (Oh my gosh a gold egg…what can that mean? As if I don't already know.) I got a job to do that fire wall is not going to last long…Bernard? Are you ready?

Bernard-…No.

Godfrey-(Damn it I know that I am the father of your wife's kid but I cant do this by my self.) Ok then I'll see you two latter.

12:51PM Godfrey-Hey I can use some helps over here! These zombies are not as easy as you think!

Snow-I still don't have enough energy to get up.

William-I am to injure to fight any more.

Bernard-(I'll kill you.)

Godfrey-Fine…but if I mange to live thru this I want a prize or something. (Bernard gets over the fact that Snows kid is my kid and tries to save your village…it really is my village but still.)

1:06PM Snow-You did it Godfrey.

Godfrey-[Breaths hard.] With no help from you.

Snow-Just look at our beautiful egg.

Godfrey-You better be talking to Bernard woman…the last thing I need is to be two fathers…and one of them has to be you…forget it.

Snow-I wish I could.

Godfrey-How long?

William-About a week.

Snow-Tell what?

William-Intel it hatch, then we can see what it looks like.

Snow-Oh…ok then.

Godfrey-So we are going to have to wait here for a week, possible longer as well.

Snow-Why longer?

William-A baby dragon needs to stay with his mother for about a month or so.

Snow-I can't stay here for a month I got a job to do.

Godfrey-Snow your new child is more important then your job.

Snow-Taking a vacation watching over my child knowing that others are dying.

Godfrey-Others are dying every day, ever hour, every minute, every second, you can't saved them all. I will stay here for the week to see what it turns out to be but I want you to stay with your kid.

Snow-

Godfrey-Thank you…I'll fetch Elisa.

Snow-Why?

Godfrey-She is like family you know and I thought she and her husband might want to know the new child.

Bernard-I forgot Elisa is getting married soon.

Godfrey-That's right.

Bernard-I'll come with you, I don't want you to run into any more trouble along the way.

Godfrey-I just defeated a whole village of zombies, I think I can handle my self.

Bernard-Better safe then sorry.

Godfrey-Ok then lets go.

Bernard-Right.

Snow-Be careful honey.

Godfrey-Which one? [Starts cracking up laughing.] That was a good one…why couldn't I come up with more of those…ok…ok….I'm ready now.

1:25PM [At Twin Falls.]

Godfrey-The world is in ruined Bernard…and yet no matter what type of hell I go thru this place always seems so magically it take it all away…the anger is gone, the hatred, it's so peaceful here.

Bernard-Its sure is…Can you check over by the falls over there, I could have sworn I heard something, I would do it but I'm scared of heights.

Godfrey-A dragon that is scared of heights…it's like me being scared of fire when I breathe fire...all right. [Goes by the falls.] Whatever you herd must have fallen off because all I see is a 100 foot drop straight to hell.

Bernard-Perfect. [Grabs on Godfrey thrusting is head off the cliff.]

Godfrey-What in hell are you doing!

Bernard-You took everything from me Godfrey! My girl, even my kid, now I am going to do you a favor!

Godfrey-Is that favor means killing me?

Bernard-Yah it is.

Godfrey-You should have done that a while ago Bernard…but it's too late now.

Bernard-Nonsense your life can end right here right now. [Does a fire move, "Fire Fang" and bit Godfrey on the neck.] Night, night, you bastard. [Let's go of Godfrey and watches him fall 100 feet to the ground.] Now that is a splash…not my lost any more.

Godwin-Godfrey…Godfrey can you hear me? Godfrey you are still alive just knock out. Wake up this is not your time to go yet, you still have a job to do, and a family to look after.

Godfrey-[Sees a pitcher of Meryl and her daughter in his mind then wakes up chocking on water.] (That…that…I don't even know what to call him any more…but I know one thing, he's a dead man.) [Fly's up to the top of the falls.] BERNARD!

Bernard-[Quickly turns around.] How in hell can you still be alive?

Godfrey-Hell did not want me so they threw me back but I am sure that they would love to have someone like you to add to their collection.

Bernard-You can't kill me, because you can't stand the fact that if you killed me what would happen to Snow?

Godfrey-You're right…I can't kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't injure you to the point where you wish that you were dead, I got a family too you know what about them?

Bernard-There lost, I feel sorry for this Meryl of yours…sitting around the house caring for her daughter while her husband goes around the world messing around with another girl getting her pregnant, she must really feel the love, and what about your daughter I bet she is just going to be just like her father, a hooker.

Godfrey-What did you say?

Bernard-You herd me, your family has no true love, how do you even know that the woman who you think loves you actually loves you? What if she is also playing around with another guy?

Godfrey-You really are trying to get me to kill you.

Bernard-I am sure she is so lucky to fall in love with a killer.

Godfrey-[Remembers Chernobog's words.] ("Calm down Godfrey we don't want you to turn all evil on us do you? As from what I can seen not even you can control your own anger.") [Godfrey calms down.]

Bernard-What's the matter Godfrey are you to scare to fight me? Or do you know that if you do that you would lose?

Godfrey-No…I just don't want to turn evil because if I do then I would kill you.

Bernard-You can't even turn evil if you tried.

Godfrey-No…I can…but I am choosing to spear your life because I had realized something…the only reason why Snow even likes you is that you are a mama's boy and you need someone to take care of you so she chose you…you poor, poor, fool you don't even realized that? Why else would her kid be mine? She doesn't love you at all.

Bernard-[Rage builds up in side of him.] I'll kills you.

Godfrey-(Easy there Bernard you don't want rage to take control of you do you?)

2:00PM Bernard-[Breaths hard.] I won't let you kill me.

Godfrey-[Breaths hard.] Luckily for you Bernard…I wasn't going to waste my time…your not worth killing.

Bernard-And you are not worth living.

Godfrey-Ouch…I'm impress at you Bernard…you are much more challenging then I thought you were.

Bernard-And you are more stubborn.

Godfrey-Isn't that the truth…truce?

Bernard-Truce?

Godfrey-Ya a truce.

Bernard-I rather die then to make a truce with you.

Godfrey-…Fine…if you say so. [Looks to the left.] What's Snow doing out here? [As Bernard look to see Snow Godfrey spins around knocking Bernard out with his tail.] Nightly, night ya bastard. [Pain flows thru his entire bottom left leg.] Damn it…I think he broke it…good thing I can still fly. [Fly's up a few feet then falls on the ground.] Of cores…but I have to get Elisa.

2:16PM [At Green Plains.]

Godfrey-Elisa…you there?

Elisa-Ya I'm here. [Walks out of the house.] What happen to you?

Godfrey-There was another battle at Dragon's Town.

Elisa-Two in the same day? That must be hard on your body.

Godfrey-(Actually it was more then just two.) You get use to it…any way Snow had just laid an egg and it is due for about a week until it hatches.

Elisa-She did? What's the color?

Godfrey-…It's something you're just going to need to see it for yourself.

Elisa-Ok then hold on. [Goes back in the house a few minutes latter out comes Frank.]

Godfrey-Ready?

Elisa-Yes we are all set.

Godfrey-Ok then lets go.

2:41PM [At Dragon's Town.]

Snow-? Where Bernard?

Godfrey-Oh don't worry about him he is just taking a stroll to collecting some berries that's all.

Snow-…Should I even ask what happen to you?

Godfrey-Uncle Spencer.

Snow-Oh…that makes since ok.

Elisa-(What about the battle back here?) I herd that you laid an egg.

Snow-….Its true.

Elisa-I know you for to long Snow…What's the matter?

Snow-Look.

Elisa-Oh…its gold…ok…that must be great.

Godfrey-Well I'll be checking up on Bernard now.

Snow-…I never wanted a gold egg…I never expected to lay one in the middle of a battle.

Elisa-Even though that Godfrey is the father there will be some of Bernard in it too you know.

Snow-I know but how is this going to affect our relationship?

Elisa-Don't worry about Bernard I know hell be mad at you but it won't last forever he'll forgive you.

Snow-You really think so?

Elisa-I know so…but even if he forgives you…I am concern about Godfrey.

Snow-Why?

Bernard-Well let's just say that your wife just got a kid and the kid is not even yours but you knew who the kid real father is…what will you do when you see him?

Snow-…You do got a point there…but I am sure that they will talk it out beside trying to kill each other beside…Godfrey is already a father to someone else how does this make him feel?

Elisa-…I am glad that I am not married or giving birth right now… I still want to get married but right now this is not a good time.

[At Twin Falls.]

Godfrey-Hey wakes up.

Bernard-[Eyes open.] I'll kills you.

Godfrey-Ya, ya, ya, look besides wasting time using your strength to try to kill me why don't you put your time in trying to be a father? Your kid does not have to know that I am its father but you need to know that even though you are not its father that you still have a wife who loves you…you got a life and I suggest that you live it…me…I got a daughter that I haven't seen in three years and I got a new kid…my life is mess…my entire life it had been about war but you Bernard you got a chance to live life for what it truly is and I suggest that you do it.

Bernard-…I still hate you, you know.

Godfrey-I know.

Bernard-But your right my life is better then yours.

Godfrey-Thanks for rubbing it in.

Bernard-Ok let's go get Elisa.

Godfrey-I already did.

Bernard-? How long had I been knock out?

Godfrey-For a while now…come on first we have to get berries then head back because I told them that you were gathering berries, and we don't want them to know that we have been fighting do we?

Bernard-You got a point there…ok then lets do it.

3:15PM [At Dragons Town.]

Godfrey-Were back.

Snow-Have you two been fighting?

Godfrey-Uh…no.

Snow-You're lying.

Godfrey-So what if I am the point is that we are not any more.

Snow-I knew this was going to happen.

Godfrey-Look I just had this talk with your husband and I don't want it from you because woman always think that they are right.

Elisa-Yep.

Godfrey-So I am just going leave it like this…the child will never know who his real father is. (Even though I am the only gold dragon that is alive.) And you two can live a peaceful life…any way I still got a job to do.

Snow-Me too.

Godfrey-Yes you do and that is being a mother.

William-He's right Snow. The child can not be separated from its mother for one month.

Godfrey-Its not going to be all that bad Snow after all you have Bernard and William to keep you company.

William-Not me.

Godfrey-Why not?

William-I might be old but I still got a few battles left in me. Ill escort you to Dragons City after that me and my army will head off in multiples directions to cover more ground.

Godfrey-Ok if you say so. But it isn't all that bad Snow ill be here for a week.

Snow-I am shouting with joy Godfrey.

Godfrey-I thought so…I'm going to bed.

Elisa-Its only 3:17PM?

Godfrey-I had a long day.

Snow-Like my day wasn't long?

Godfrey-Now, now Snow you don't want to be a bad influence on your child do we?

Snow-Bernard can you kill him?

Bernard-Not right now but I will latter.

March 23, 2029 12:00PM [Inside Snow's house.]

Godfrey-What's with all the commotion in here?

Elisa-Shh Snow's egg is about to hatch.

Godfrey-I don't know why we have to be quite but…ok.

Snow-[The egg hatch.] It's a boy.

Godfrey-(Its gold! In fact I see none of Bernard's features on him….oh wait I see one…he's eyes but that's all. The tail, and wings both belong to Snow, but he has my legs, horns, face, body, and even color, wow.)

Bernard-What should we name him?

Snow-How about…Flame? The name means Fire.

Bernard-(So much for Bernard Jr.) It's perfect.

Godfrey-Well I'm leaving now.

Snow-Already?

Godfrey-I was curious what it would turn out and I had realize that I am the father no point of arguing about that.

Snow-You don't want to celebrate?

Godfrey-There is a ritual or something?

William-No but it is always good to celebrate to a healthy young lad.

Godfrey-It is also good to celebrate when the world is in ruins too. Now I said ill stay here for a week and it's been a week I'm leaving now.

Snow-Where are you heading?

Godfrey-First let me get to Dragons City then ill see what happens from there.

Snow-Say hi to Magee for me.

Godfrey-[Laughs.] I'm sure hell say hi back…epically when he finds out that you had a kid.

William-Ready?

Godfrey-Yes.

William-My army is not big…in fact it is not big at all only five other solders but don't worries about us you got your own prophecy to fill out in life.

Godfrey-Prophecy…I like the sound of that.

William-Every one has one.

Godfrey-I know but that word makes me sound more special…let's go.

12:30PM [At Dragon's City.]

Godfrey-…It's still the same here.

William-That is a good thing.

Godfrey-Perhaps…I just can't help but wonder why isn't Chernobog trying to take control of this city?

William-Maybe because he knows that he can't win here.

Chernobog-Or maybe because I am just a little late…But since we are all here now we can play a little game.

Godfrey-Does that game involve me killing you?

Chernobog-Perhaps…if you can do it in that time period that is.

Godfrey-What are you talking about?

Chernobog-We made the music box excelled to ten miles and this city is what….48 miles? Any way we have put them in different locations and they are playing there little tune as we speak…the tune will last for ten minutes then the fun will start…the noise will only last for 5 minutes…but after that the boxes will explode.

Godfrey-What!

Chernobog-That's right Godfrey and there are only two ways to win for you…find all the boxes and destroy them before they do it them selves or…kill me.

William-How big is this explosion?

Chernobog-Any one in ten meter ratios will go bye-bye.

Godfrey-Even if I do kill you what good will that do?

Chernobog-…Nothing I was just giving you a choice here kill me or find the weapons of mass destruction.

Godfrey-…

Chernobog-You better hurry Godfrey the clock is ticking. Oh and while you are deciding what to do I have some others that would love to play as well.

Godfrey-[Jaws open when he saw Chernobog's army.] Theirs has got to be over 100 men down there.

Chernobog-100,000 actually so have fun.

Godfrey-Ill kill you….after I find those bombs.

Chernobog-[Does an evil smirk.] Ill be waiting…Godfrey.

Godfrey-How many are there?

Chernobog-What fun would that be if I told you?

Godfrey-(I don't have time arguing now I have to find them now.)

1:06PM Godfrey-[Hears a bad noise coming from the distance.] Damn it…I could of sworn I check that area.

Chernobog-Behold Godfrey and see what I am capable of doing.

Godfrey-[Hears a moan coming from a distance.] (I think I know that voice…WILLIAM!)

William-Godfrey…is that you?

Godfrey-Don't talk William everything will be ok.

William-No…I had failed my job…and Chernobog is only one step closer of fulfilling his…Godfrey…listen to me….tell my daughter…Snow…that I always-

Godfrey-Yes…what is it…don't leave me William….WILLIAM! [Tears start to fall down his eyes.]

Chernobog-Pity…he died before he could give out his last words.

Godfrey-You did this.

Chernobog-So I am the bad guy now? I always respected him as a solder…but it was his time to go Godfrey.

Godfrey-And soon it will be yours as well.

Chernobog-We all have a purpose in life Godfrey…his purpose in life was to raise you…mine is to rule the new world and yours is to try to stop me…you see Godfrey you came from Heaven and I came from Hell both with a purpose in life that we must for fill…this is truly Armageddon Godfrey, a battle between good and evil…and so much death… [One of the music boxes exploded.] It looks like you are running out of time Godfrey. You only manage to get three boxes? That's a shame because I laid down ten of them…We will meet again Godfrey but where is the question…have fun dealing with a population of over 100,000 zombies Godfrey…your going to need all the luck that you can get. [Fly's away.]

Godfrey-(We will meet again and when we do it will be death that will be staring you in the face next time.) But first…I have to take care of a little business.

1:37PM Godfrey-You know its kind of funny…I kind of miss not having Snow here, and plus I am stuck doing double the work then what I am use to…it would be easer if Snow was here to back me up.

1:44PM Godfrey-Finally…it's over. [Hears more moaning coming from the other side of the wall.] Don't say it, don't say it. [The wall broke and more came out.] Great more zombies…how am I supposed to bring everyone back to normal all by my self?

Teri-Don't worry Godfrey we got your back.

Godfrey-What took you so long?

Teri-We just now notice the smoke coming from this city.

Godfrey-You haven't herded no screaming or anything?

Teri-…Where's Snow?

Godfrey-…Being a mother.

Teri-In any other cases I would be happy for her but we could really use her help.

Godfrey-Your telling me this? Why not try to defeat a whole city by your self? It's not as easy as you think especially if you have been doing it as long as I have.

Teri-Men…lets move out.

1:53PM Teri-…We did it.

Godfrey-For this city anyway.

Teri-There are others?

Godfrey-No Teri this city is ours again and we had won the war.

Teri-I apologies.

Godfrey-Its not your fault…it is just…my life is going up and down a lot this past few days…I just want this all to be over…that's all.

Teri-The end will be here soon Godfrey.

Godfrey-I hope that you are right…I need to go all the way back to the City of Atlantics. Chernobog said that he can destroy it if he wants to so I am not taking any chances.

Teri-We understand but please understand that since the City of Atlantics is under water that we cannot escort you there.

Godfrey-I understand…just get half of your men to stay here and another half to guard your area…Chernobog had made his machine big enough that one of them could turn your own village into zombies.

Teri-We understand and we will be there waiting.

Godfrey-Ok then I'll be on my way now.

Teri-To get to the City of Atlantics don't you first have to pass thru our village?

Godfrey-That's the shortest route…why?

Teri-Just wandering…Good luck Godfrey.

Godfrey-With any luck the city will be safe and hopefully just like how I left it.

Teri-Lets us pray to God.

Godfrey-Hey…god is my first name I don't need to pray to him…I'll be seeing you.

2:23PM [At Lake Gipsy.]

Godfrey-[Sigh.] Each time I come out here this keeps on getting harder and harder…man I miss not having Snow's annoying company sometimes…it does not feel right. Oh well I know that I am just making excuse but here goes nothing.

2:33PM [At the great City of Atlantics.]

Godfrey-Holly mother of god….What in god's name happens here? [Godfrey sees a tail moving from under a house.] IM COMING! [Throws the rumble off of the dragon.] MERYL!

Meryl-Godfrey…Godfrey is that you?

Godfrey-Yes, yes it is Meryl. [Starts to cry.] Stay with me ok.

Meryl-I will never leave you Godfrey…I never did in my life…or will I do it in the afterlife as well…Take care of our daughter…I love you.

Godfrey-[Almost choke on words.] I…I…I love…I love you too…Meryl. [Hears a squeal deeper in the ruble.] ! What was that? [Takes more rubles off to find his daughter.] (Oh thank god that she is untouched.) Don't worry baby daddy's got you now…you're going to be all right.

Chernobog-Pity that she had to die.

Godfrey-[Rage builds up inside of him.] Why Chernobog? Don't you have any shame for others?

Chernobog-I guess not.

Godfrey-What had you done to this place?

Chernobog-I told you that I can destroy it.

Godfrey-It was made out of gold.

Chernobog-As if I care…why do I need to be rich when I can control the world?

Godfrey-This ends now.

Chernobog-Yes it does. [The glass of the dome breaks.] I hope you can swim.

Godfrey-(I don't have time to deal with him I got to get out of here as fast as I can.)

3:00PM [At Lake Gipsy.]

Godfrey-[Sees the City of Atlantics blows up from under the water.] What a waste…a whole city…with dragons in it…gone.

Donate-Godfrey?

Godfrey-[Quickly turns his head around.] DONATE! YOU'RE ALIVE!

Donate-Yes the strong had live.

Godfrey-What about the weak?

Donate-…I want you to understand that we could not save every single dragon that lives in the city.

Godfrey-Ya…I know.

Donate-I see that you manage to save Aqua congratulation.

Godfrey-It came with a price…Meryl is dead.

Donate-I know, I could not find her…I never knew that she had died.

Godfrey-A building was on top of her…she couldn't take the weight any more.

Donate-I'm sorry.

Godfrey-Its ok…it's not your fault. (It's Chernobog.)

Donate-There is a shelter area that had not been open since over 100 years but I do know where to go. It is a place that was made if the city ever got destroyed…I'll take Aqua from you…I want you to go out there and kill that monster.

Godfrey-I will.

Alisha-But before you do Godfrey you might want to check the city of Utopia first. I had herd that it had been untouched ever since it was attack…you will never know what you might fine there.

Godfrey-I will and thank you.

Alisha-Take cares Godfrey. [Kisses Godfrey on the check.] I know Meryl would probably be mad at me if she saw that but I am afraid that you to will die.

Godfrey-I am going to die…just not right now.

Donate-Where's Snow?

Godfrey-Home.

Donate-What happen to her?

Godfrey-She became a mother.

Alisha-Who's the father?

Godfrey-…I am.

Alisha-That's great. [Looks at Godfrey.] Or not.

Godfrey-It is great…if you are the husband…not so great if you are not.

Donate-Who's the husband?

Godfrey-Some dragon that you don't know.

Donate-It isn't Bernard is it?

Godfrey-How do you know?

Donate-She brags about him all the time…I swear I can write a book about the guy and not even see him.

Godfrey-He's the one.

Donate-I am glad that you are the father.

Godfrey-That makes one of us.

Donate-Look there is no time to decide whether or not if you did a good thing or not right now you have to go to Utopia and see how bad it is.

Godfrey-Right.

3:33PM [At Forest of Eternal Darkness.]

Godfrey-(I hate this place…it's so dark….I guess that is where they came up with the name…the last time I was here with Snow there was a drug deal going on…boy have the times fly…also the last time that I had been here I was high and there was a drug deal going on.]

Oliver-Godfrey it is so nice to see you again.

Godfrey-Can't really say the same…I thought that you was busted for a drug deal.

Oliver-I was but then they let me go.

Godfrey-Why?

Oliver-I done all my time Godfrey I know where my path lies now.

Godfrey-Ok.

Oliver-But I do have a favor for you.

Godfrey-Of cores you do.

Oliver-[Steps into the village.] As you can see my village…is not what it used to be…these owls…they are not acting like owls any more but like-

Godfrey-Zombies?

Oliver-Uh…yah.

Godfrey-Don't worry I'll handle it.

3:48PM Godfrey-All done.

Oliver-Well done.

Godfrey-Tell me something have you been hearing any weird noises lately?

Oliver-…Yes I have…when I was going home from Utopia I heard this bad noise but I just kept on going…why?

Godfrey-Oh its nothing.

Oliver-Where's Snow?

Godfrey-….Busy.

Oliver-That's strange…I thought that you two were lovers.

Godfrey-Well were not.

Oliver-Ok, ok, don't need to get all grumpy with me Godfrey…by the way thanks for the…zombie evasion.

Godfrey-Don't mention it. [Walks away.]

Oliver-Don't you want to stay?

Godfrey-Not really. [Fly's up to the sky.]

Oliver-Uh…Thanks for your help Godfrey.

3:51PM [At Utopia.]

Godfrey-Just as I had feared so.

Eris-? Godfrey so glad for you to join us…Snow is not with you? I know she is not dead yet.

Godfrey-She's at home where she is safe.

Eris-I won't say that.

Godfrey-What do you mean?

Eris-Why Godfrey honey I thought you knew this by now. All of your hard work on getting the city's back is just a waste we still take them back. After all Dragon's Town had been left unguarded am I right? So all we have to do is send one of our men to take control of that town. [Sighs.] But why waste the effort? After all Godfrey you are worth 100 of our solders.

Godfrey-I'll take that as a complement…so you had taken over this city as well I see. What good will that do?

Eris-Gives us more land and more men to control.

Godfrey-Is that all that you care about? Land and men to control? You don't even think about what happens to their loves ones?

Eris-I heard about Meryl…poor girl but not one of our problems.

Godfrey-She was my lover.

Eris-Well good for you I don't care she's dead and you are not so just be thankful.

Godfrey-Well see how _thankful_ you will be after I kill Chernobog.

Eris-You can't even lay a claw on him. He'll have you dead before you even know it.

Godfrey-I let him lived up to this point and now it is time that he dies…and anyone else whose stands in my way.

Eris-You won't hit a dragon that is about to lay eggs will you?

Godfrey-[Looks at Eris stomach.] (Damn it I can't.)

Eris-That's what I thought you are just too soft Godfrey that is the problem with all good dragons but that's ok I can still fight. [Feels pain flows thru body.] Maybe latter not right now.

Godfrey-(Looks like it is starting.) [Sees a giant skeleton monkey.] Not you guys again.

4:08PM Godfrey-[Breaths hard.] (I forgot how hard those guys were…and especially if you are all by yourself as well…oh god help me.)

Eris-I see you defeated our monkey…but can you defeat zombies as well?

Godfrey-I see that you had finish laying eggs.

Eris-I am…it still hurts but I can still fly around.

Godfrey-How many?

Eris-Two…and they will be just like their father.

Godfrey-How wonderful.

Eris-I thought so…anyways…have fun Godfrey.

Godfrey-[Closes his eyes to gather up strength.] (Help me out there God…I can't do this alone. [A cold wind blew from the behind and Godfrey look back.] Snow!

Snow-Surprise to see me?

Godfrey-No in fact I was not expecting you for an hour later.

Eris-Well look who's here…I thought you have to be with your new son?

Snow-Elisa is taking care of him she has milk and she knew about my troubles.

Eris-Well isn't that nice? But can you still defeat a whole city just the two of you?

Snow-There is only one way to fine out.

Godfrey-(God…I ask for help…but I did not expect it to be her.)

Snow-Ready Godfrey?

Godfrey-Ready as I'll ever be.

Snow-Well we should be just fine then…let's do this well get Eris latter.

5:36PM Snow-[Breaths hard.] This is harder than I thought.

Godfrey-[Breaths extremely hard.] Well let's see here…we are fighting against an entire city and…there machine is better now so it takes longer…so yah…it is harder.

Eris-Well is good then…what fun will a game be if it was not challenging?

Snow-This is not a game Eris dragons die.

Eris-Yes…yes they do and you help too you know.

Snow-No I don't.

Eris-You are a killer…and so are you Godfrey.

Godfrey-I know.

Eris-It is kind of like a game…the bad guys are trying to take over the world and you two try to stop us.

Snow-And the good guys always win.

Eris-[Laughs hard.] This is one story that is not going to have a happy ending.

Godfrey-We will never know until the end comes I guess. [The zombies stop and started to feel intents pain.]

Eris-! What the hell is going on here? Oh I get it now…you might want to hurry Godfrey and Snow time is almost out. [Fly's away.]

Snow-? Did she just leave her eggs?

Godfrey-Nope…I see two of her men that have them.

Snow-What just happen?

Godfrey-I don't know but I know it is not good.

Snow-We were in a middle of a battle then all the zombies…turn back to normal.

Godfrey-It's good to have you back Snow.

Snow-I know.

Godfrey-So where now?

Snow-I really don't know…Eris fled from us and…we don't know where there hide out is.

Godfrey-I got some bad news to tell you.

Snow-Like there is going to be any good ones.

Godfrey-William's dead.

Snow-Oh…that is bad.

Godfrey-He was your father.

Snow-What!

Godfrey-His egg was white and it was taken by the Dark Lord…when the attack came there was only one white egg…Snow…you were that egg…he told me to tell you that he had always loved you as a father…and as a solder as well.

Snow-…I'll miss him.

Godfrey-Yah…I will to.

Snow-Come on Godfrey we need to finish this once and for all.

Godfrey-Agreed.

Snow-[Looks back.] Hold up Godfrey…it looks like this battle is not over just yet.

Young Dark Lord Apprentices-[Breaths hard.] I…I have a message…from the Dark Lord.

Godfrey-What is it?

Young Dark Lord Apprentices-It…it is.

Godfrey-Spit it out son.

Young Dark Lord Apprentices-He wants you two…to…to go to the…Dark Temple.

Godfrey-Thank you…take it easy kid that journey almost killed you back there it might be best if you rest here for a bit before returning from where you had come from.


	3. Chapter 3 Hell

A Dragons Tail

The Eight Pieces of Hell

_**Chapter 3 Hell**_

5:14Pm (In Hell.)

Death-You to kept me waiting.

Godfrey-!

Snow-What the?

Godfrey-That's impossible.

Lucky-Welcome to hell Godfrey and Snow.

Snow-We are not dead.

Apep-Not yet you aren't.

Godfrey-! Where are we?

Lucky-I said earlier that you two were in hell.

Snow-!

Dracul-Yep home sweet home.

Death-You see Godfrey those pieces you and snow gathered up…they should never be next to one another or they will lead a gate way to hell.

Kerberos-And soon our father will wake up and unleash Armageddon to your pathetic little planet and it is all thanks two you two.

Godfrey-Never we will stop him just like we did with you…eight.

Death-[Laughs.] Godfrey…do you really think you can beat us all at once? And even if you did which is really unlikely…do you think you can defeat…the devil?

Godfrey-Anything's possible.

Death-Indeed.

Snow-I told you was shouldn't had come down here Godfrey.

Godfrey-But if we hadn't then the devil will be awaken then he would cause disaster on our planet.

Aqua-It looks like you two had loss this time.

Godfrey-Tell me something…what happens to you guy if you dye here?

Death-Good question…I guess we are just going to have to find out.

Godfrey-And what about us?

Aqua-There is a chance you too can get to heaven but you are already in hell.

Godfrey-True.

Death-What's your answer Godfrey?

Godfrey-…I'll stay and fight Snow you can run.

Snow-! No.

Godfrey-Now is not the time to argue Snow.

Snow-I am in this mess just as much as you are…I'll stay too.

Kerberos-Its payback time!

Godfrey-Brace yourself Snow.

Snow-You don't need to tell me that twice.

6:36Pm Kerberos-{Breaths hard.] I…will…..not lose a seconded TIME! [Rushes at Godfrey but falls in the lava.

Godfrey-! That's one down.

8:38Pm Aqua-The heat…I can't take the heat any more. NOOOOOOOOOOOO! [Aqua screams in the air then fell on the ground dead.]

Snow-[Breaths hard.]…Epic.

Godfrey-! Snow Look behind you!

Snow-! [Snow doge an attack.] Thanks I owe you one.

9:42Pm Lucky-[Breaths really hard.]…Today…was not my lucky day ether. [Stated to laugh himself to death]

Godfrey-[Breaths extremely hard.]…Cane we…have a time out…please?

11:45Pm Dracula-I love the taste of blood sometimes…even mine own. [Faints on the ground dead.]

Snow-Breaths extremely hard.]…Godfrey?

Godfrey-…Ya?

Snow-…I don't think I can hold out much longer.

Godfrey-I will not die and nether will you Snow…let's do this only four more to go.

February 24, 2026 3:49Am Death-Breaths hard.] Well done you two…you manage to defeat all eighth of us all at once…you two must be solders from heaven…You manage to fight for ten hours strait…good job…however…can you still defeat hell himself?

Godfrey-There is only one way to find out.

Snow-You are not serious are you?

Godfrey-[Struggles to get up.] Yes.

Snow-You'll kill yourself.

Godfrey-I have to stop him Snow before he destroys the world.

Snow-…I understand…I'm with you.

Godfrey-[Smiles.] Thank you…to tell you the truth I don't think I can do it without you.

Snow-Lets go.

Devil-You to kept me waiting.

Godfrey-You must be hell himself?

Devil-That's right I am the devil.

Godfrey-…Strange…I always thought of you to be…more scary looking not…like a regular red dragon.

Devil-I am not regular Godfrey.

Godfrey-I know…you are the devil.

Devil-That's correct and do you really think tow ordinary dragons can defeat the devil?

Snow-We are not ordinary.

Godfrey-And I don't think we can but we will try.

Devil-Your trying will be useless.

Godfrey-There is always hoped.

Devil-There is no hope in hell...only fire…I can't wait for this…this will be like a little…appetizer before the main cores.

Godfrey-And I am the all you can eat…bring it on chubby.

5:59Am [Godfrey tries to stay awake.]

Devil-You're getting tired.

Godfrey-Fighting for a very long time…can do that to you.

Devil-I had been sleeping longer then you had been born I can go on for days.

Godfrey-…That's nice to know.

6:30Am Godfrey-! SNOW LOOK OUT!

Snow-! [Snow gets hit by the devils spiky tail and flies into a wall unconscious.]

Devil-Hum see was useless.

Godfrey-You'll pay for that.

Devil-Why? I am the devil I can do whatever I want and if I want to kill her I can.

Godfrey-But I am Godfrey and if I say you will pay for that you will pay for that.

Devil-Bing it on Godly Locks.

Godfrey-(That hurt right there.)

8:04Am Devil-[Breaths hard.] I…will not be defeated …by a stupid…little dragon.

Godfrey-[Breaths really hard.] Yes you will.

[The devil grabs Godfrey and flew high up in the sky, then stared to crash back down on the surface, Godfrey passes out on contact.]

Devil-[Makes an evil laugh.] I told you…no one can defeat me…I am the devil. [The ceiling stared to shake, and Snow wakes up.]

Snow-? GODFREY!

Devil-? Pesky little dragon this time I will finish you off. [The ceiling fell.]

Snow-? Come just a little closer.

Devil-With pleaser. [Gets hit by the ceiling.]

Snow-HA! Gotcha!

Devil-…My head…Why I… [Grabs Snow.] This time you will die. [Fly's high in the sky right over the lava.] Any last words?

Snow-…Ya happy landing.

Devil-What the?

Snow-[Snow did a blizzard move which froze the devil and made him fall in the lava which melted him away.] Did I…beat the devil…me beating the devil…how cool is that? [A piece of rock came of the ceiling which hit Snow in the head knocking her out and made her fall to the ground.]

Godfrey-[Wakes up]? Snow!

Snow-[Moans.]

Godfrey-It's all right Snow. [Looks around.] Where's the devil? Never mind about that…come on Snow let's get you out of here.

8:16Am (Outside the gates of hell.)

Godfrey-Where back Snow.

Snow-Wakes up.] We did it.

Godfrey-Yes we have.

Snow-Is it over now? We defeat hell himself.

Godfrey-…No…we had not defeat Chernobog yet.

Snow-Do we have to?

Godfrey-I'm afraid so.

William-[Comes flying down.] Snow, Godfrey are you all right?

Godfrey-Where fine thank you.

William-I couldn't let you two go on by your self's.

Godfrey-Its ok William we did it.

William-Then what is that behind you?

Godfrey-That is the gate way to hell.

William-?

Snow-It sound weird but that is the gate way to hell.

William-(I think these kids had lost it.)

Godfrey-We even defeated hell himself.

Snow-The devil.

William-(Ok now I know they had lost it.)

Godfrey-It wasn't easy William.

Snow-He almost killed us.

Godfrey-But we did it.

Snow-We defeated the Devil.

Godfrey-And stop the world from having an Armageddon.

William-…Ok it looks like you two had suffer a lot from your last battle with the last eight pieces of hell so let's go home and settled down for a little while.

Snow-You don't believe us?

Godfrey-You think we would lie about that?

William-…..Lets just head home.

Godfrey-…Home sounds good don't you think?

Snow-I think that sounds wonderful.

12:26Pm (At the Dragons Town.)

William-Welcome home you two.

Bernard-? Elisa look.

Elisa-? IT'S GODFREY! [Runs over to hug Godfrey.]

Godfrey-! It's good to be home I guess.

Elisa-[Still holding Godfrey.] I surly did miss you Godfrey.

Godfrey-I can see that…now can you please let go of me?

Bernard-! What happened to your eye?

Godfrey-To tell you the truth…I really don't know.

Elisa-What's wrong with your-OH MY GOSH!

Godfrey-Hi.

Elisa-Is that eye patch representing-

Godfrey-Yes it is.

Elisa-You look horrible…There are even holes in your wings.

Godfrey-Yep.

Elisa-How did that happen?

Godfrey-I really don't know.

Elisa-How can you not know how your eye was gone?

Godfrey-Don't look at me I just don't remember.

Snow-(I do.)

William-I hate to break up the love thing here but even though those men are dead the war is still not over.

Godfrey-That figures.

William-Lets rest here then we can come up with a plan.

Godfrey-Right.

[Elisa walks away in fear.]

Godfrey-? Where is she heading off too?

Bernard-Probably just somewhere to take all of the stuff in.

Godfrey-Well this is the new me…how do you like?

Bernard-…The eye patch is cool…but the holes in your wings are kind of creepy.

Godfrey-[Yawns.] That's…nice…to know. [Falls on the ground asleep.]

Bernard-! Is he ok?

Snow-Ya he's fine just sleepy. [Falls on the ground asleep.]


	4. Chapter 4 The Battle at Dark Temple

A Dragons Tail

The Eight Pieces of Hell

_**Chapter 4 The Battle at Dark Temple**_

February 25, 2026 9:46Am (At Dragons Town.)

William-Godfrey are you awake?

Godfrey-[Wakes up.] I am now…what is it?

William-A letter came for you.

Godfrey-It can wait.

William-It came from the Dark Temple.

Godfrey-! When?

William-Late last night.

Godfrey-Give me that. [Godfrey reads the letter to himself.] ("Congratulations Godfrey you manage to defeat all eight of my Special Forces guys…I had arrange a meeting for both us to meet face to face. I hear that you got a new look I can't wait to see. If you are wondering where I am right now I am sitting on my little thrown planning for world domination at the place where it all began…Dark Temple. Don't keep me waiting Godfrey.")

William-…How was it?

Godfrey-[Looks up at William] it's not over yet.

William-I'll go and prepares our troops.

Godfrey-No.

William-?

Godfrey-…This is Snow and mine job only…well do it.

William-Are you sure?

Godfrey-…Yes.

William-The decision is yours I'll go and wake up Snow.

Godfrey-No…I think it is best if I do it.

William-Ok then…good luck to both of you.

Godfrey-Thank you.

9:52Am (At Snow's Tent.)

Godfrey-Bernard?

Bernard-Ya?

Godfrey-Can you give me and Snow a minute?

Bernard-Sure…but you know girls, never wake them up in their sleep.

Godfrey-Ill takes my chances.

Bernard-All righty then it's your funeral.

Godfrey-I'm not going to die yet Bernard. (Goes inside Snow's tent.) Snow…Snow…Hey Snow wake up. [Shakes Snow back and forth.]…SNOW!

Snow-[Wakes up in a fright.]! GODFREY! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!

Godfrey-Read this.

Snow-…So…we are going after him next?

Godfrey-It appears so.

Snow-…Fine I'll leave when you are ready.

Godfrey-I just got the letter so let's wait tell we are both ready.

Elisa-[Elisa walks by and sees Godfrey and Snow talking together in Snow's tent.]!

Bernard-What's the matter sis?

Elisa-Why is Godfrey in Snow's tent…with Snow in it?

Bernard-He needed to talk to her…must be urgent when he said that he was going to wake her up.

Godfrey-[Steps out of the tent.] I got some bad news for you two.

Bernard-I herd worse.

Snow-It's about Chernobog.

Bernard-…Isn't he the new Dark Lord?

Godfrey-Yes he is.

Bernard-Ok.

Snow-Godfrey got a letter and he wants to end it.

Elisa-What does that mean?

Godfrey-…It means that Snow and I will be traveling…again…but this time to the Dark Temple.

Snow-We don't know what he has up there.

Bernard-Stop…I heard worse before…Go…leave this place and head to this "Dark Temple" and when you come back we can catch from all the things that we had miss.

Godfrey-(Barf.) [Looks at Elisa and sees her trying not to cry.] Hey Elisa…its ok to cry….You thinks I don't cry? Well I do and it is a good thing too. If you cry that means you have feelings. Don't worry I'll be back…I promise.

Elisa-…Are you sure?

Godfrey-Yes I am.

Elisa-[Looks at his eye patch.]

Godfrey-Don't worry about me ok? What happen in the past was only a flesh wound…just a little scratch nothing to serious…I'll be fine.

Elisa-…Ok.

Godfrey-…Ok.

Snow-Ready?

Godfrey-Yep.

Snow-You remember where we have to go right?

Godfrey-It was ten years ago…but ya I do.

Snow-Ok then let's go.

Bernard-Take it easy Godfrey we don't want you to poke your other eye out.

Godfrey-Very funny.

Bernard-I thought it was funny. [Looks at Elisa.]…What? Can't a guy tell a joke?

10:29Am (At Dragons City.)

Godfrey-Hum.

Snow-What is it?

Godfrey-…It's the atmosphere around here…the last to tie I had been here it was…death now it is…peaceful.

Snow-Is that strange?

Godfrey-No…I like it.

Magee-That is because there is no battles going on here…I see you brought your friend back.

Godfrey-I see you're still short.

Magee-Touché but I am not here to make enemies with her I came to ask for her friendship.

Snow-Mine?

Magee-No the girl dragon next to you, yes you.

Snow-I accept your friendship then.

Magee-Good…why are you two here as far as I know the war is still on.

Godfrey-We need to get to the Dark Temple and to do that we need to pass by here.

Magee-Well feel free to roam around the city…while we try to put it back together.

Godfrey-We will and thank you.

11:37Am (At Fog Forest.)

Godfrey-Did you really have to get that dragon eye?

Snow-Yes.

Godfrey-You have two already you don't need a third one.

Snow-I don't care it was calling out to me and I had to get it.

Godfrey-Whatever.

[A tranquilize blow dart hits Godfrey's and Snow's neck.]

Godfrey-! I know this feeling. [Falls on the ground asleep.]

Snow-(Crap.) [Falls on the ground asleep.]

Godfrey-[Wakes up hanging from a spike trap.]! (This is not good.)

King Froger-You're awake.

Godfrey-I am also hanging.

King Froger-Indeed…you see we discovered the truth why Killer died.

Godfrey-You did?

King Froger-Ya…you killed him.

Godfrey-Guilty as charge.

King Froger-He gave up his own life to find this place and you killed him.

Godfrey-Ok let's get this straight here he attack me first and I had to defend myself.

King Froger-SILENCE! I will not here your lies. I let you go once…and I won't do it a second time…let him go.

Godfrey-? [The rope rip.] (Oh that what he meant.) [Godfrey does the dark magic move "Explosion."] When will you learn?

Killer Froger-[Smiles.]

Godfrey-Why are you smiling?

King Froger-Look behind you.

Godfrey-[Look behind him and sees Snow fall.] SNOW! [Rushes over to save Snow.]

Snow-[Wakes up.]? (Oh no.) [Close her eyes.]…? [Open her eyes.] !

Godfrey-[Barley holding on to Snow.] You got to…lose some weight girl.

Snow-Excuse me?

Godfrey-Hold on. [Throws Snow on to the grass.]

Snow-You need to treat a girl nicer.

Godfrey-Ya, ya but right now we got bigger problems…or smaller depending how you look at it. [Unties Snow.]

Snow-What seems to be the problem? [An arrow misses Godfrey and Snow.

Godfrey-That.

Snow-There only frogs we can handle them.

Godfrey-Try doing it with a knife your neck.

Snow-Don't think I want to.

Godfrey-Ok then.

12:11Pm King Froger-STOP!

Godfrey-We you make your army surrender now?

King Froger-Yes, yes, yes just no more killing.

Godfrey-News flash king no one is dead just fainted.

King Froger-If we meet again I won't wait tell you wake up.

Godfrey-I can't wait. Come on Snow.

Snow-I'm coming…just they are a little bit harder than I thought they would be.

Godfrey-Told ya so.

Snow-So what's next?

Godfrey-A cave.

Snow-Oh…that's nice to know.

12:15Pm (In the cave.)

Snow-I like this cave.

Godfrey-It's a cave…what can you like?

Snow-…Not as dark as the others…and the floor is nice and-[The floor claps then a big boulder falls on the hole.]

Godfrey-You were saying?

Snow-I was saying…GET OFF OF ME!

Godfrey-Sorry.

Smith-Arrrre you sssstaying for dinnnnner Godfrey?

Godfrey-That voice…Smith?

Smith-That issss meeee.

Godfrey-Uh…sorry to disappoint you but no I am not staying for dinner.

Smith-But it'ssss had been ten yearssss sinnnnce I had lasssst saaaaw you. [Wraps around Snow.] You even brought the maiiiin cores.

Snow-Godfrey.

Godfrey-She is with me Smith. Not eatable.

Smith-[Unwraps Snow.] That'ssss toooo bad. Let me assssk you something. Hoooow doooo youuuu want to die?

Snow-Uh…Godfrey?

Godfrey-Don't say they are at it again.

Smith-Theeeey broke thruuuu the wall that youuuu made.

Godfrey-Ill just makes another one.

Smith-I want them dead.

Godfrey-Or I can do that too…let go Snow.

Snow-Don't leave me.

Snow-[Deeper in the cave.] So…what's going on?

Godfrey-Ten years ago the spiders lived at one end and the other end there was the snakes…so of cores there was a war…I came by and I made a wall but it seems that the spiders were able to break it.

Snow-There only spider there pretty small.

Godfrey-[Laughs.] Oh no they aren't…they are way different than the ones we fought earlier.

[Snow get hit by a spider web and pulled away.]

Godfrey-Keep your eyes peeled…they might be anywhere now. [Walks into Black Death.] Sorry Snow… (Uh oh.)

Black Death-It's been a while.

Godfrey-[Gulps.] Yep…it sure has.

Black Death-This time you will die.

1:32Pm Black Death-[Breaths hard.] You…might have beaten me…again…but can you saved your girlfriend…she is somewhere in our little nest…good luck with all of those other spiders that wants to kill you.

Godfrey-(Great.) Thanks.

Black Death-Don't mention it. [Fainted.]

2:04Pm Snow-[Screams for help.] GODFREY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Godfrey-! I hear her…just a little father…SNOW!

Snow-AMBUSH GODFREY WATCH OUT!

Godfrey-(Crap.) [Spiders fell from the ceiling.]

Spider 1-I told you we should have wrap her head too.

Spider 2-If we had then we might not have been able to get him.

Godfrey-He does have a point there.

Spider 1-Shut it.

2:37Pm Spider 5-How…how did he beat all five of us?

Spider 2-It doesn't matter…he still can't get out of here alive.

Godfrey-Well see. [Unwraps Snow.]

Snow-Took you long enough.

Godfrey-I should leave you in there.

Snow-Don't care lets head back to the snakes.

Godfrey-And let's make yet another wall.

3:40Pm Smith-? Youuuur late I wassss begginnnng to think that youuuu two had diiiied.

Godfrey-We got lose and then we had to make a new wall.

Snow-They should not bother you for another ten years.

Smith-Youuuu diiiid it again Godfrey.

Godfrey-No thanks are needed…just get us out of here.

Smith-Over there where youuuu firsssst came in that will be your exxxxist.

Godfrey-Thanks Smith comes on Snow.

Snow-Do you always have to say that?

Godfrey-It's a habit.

4:00Pm (At the caves exist.)

Godfrey-We can take the long way or we can't take the short way. Which way do you want to take?

Snow-…Which do you think?

Godfrey-Ok then we will take the long way.

Snow-No you idiot the short way.

Godfrey-Fine, fine, fine…just last time I was here I had to go and flood this abyss right here.

Snow-I thought it was always like that.

Godfrey-Nope…but right across from us that is where we will have to go.

Snow-I know I had been there before.

Godfrey-Just refreshing your memories that's all.

Snow-But you did remember that there is a huge fire belt inside of it correct?

Godfrey-…Oh ya…I forgot about that.

Snow-

Godfrey-I guess we are just going to have to go thru it.

Snow-! Are you kidding?

Godfrey-That's how I went thru it last time.

Snow-At the bottom of the volcano there is a little passage way lets go thru there.

Godfrey-…Or we could do that to.

4:25Pm (Inside the volcano.)

Godfrey-Ah sweet memories…the lava coming up from the ground…the random enemies that tried to kill me…and the first time I fought against the Dark Lord.

Snow-Come back to earth Godfrey in wonderland if we stay here long we would be killed.

Godfrey-Right…you lead the way.

Snow-Thank you.

5:09Pm (Inside the Dark Temple.)

Godfrey-Remind again why there is a tower in a volcano.

Snow-It's not a tower it's a temple and second no one will come in a volcano.

Eris-How right you are Snow.

Snow-…Eris?

Eris-That's right.

Godfrey-Hi my name is Godfrey and-

Eris-I don't care for you Godfrey…I just want to play with Snow like we did when we were kids.

Snow-…I remember you know…it's been a while.

Eris-Yes and you took my man at only eight years old.

Snow-Seth just thought that we were a good partner that's all.

Eris-Lies…Now it is time for payback.

Snow-Please don't do this.

Eris-I had been waiting ten years for this and now you are going to get what you deserve.

Snow-Godfrey you go on ahead ill handle her.

Godfrey-If you say so I'll do anything to get out of a cat fight.

Chernobog-…Are those girls playing nice?

Godfrey-I don't know and I don't care just as long as Snow is still alive. [The door close.]

Chernobog-[Turns around.]! Get out of here I'm waiting for a guest.

Godfrey-Chernobog you idiot it's me Godfrey.

Chernobog-…Godfrey…you look like…crap.

Godfrey-Thank you.

Chernobog-You see that orb over there.

Godfrey-Ya.

Chernobog-I can see you in it…I must have missed that.

Godfrey-Same here.

Chernobog-This is exciting isn't? This is the first year I get to be the new Dark Lord and we are both right here where it all began.

Godfrey-Sweet memories.

Chernobog-And they are even going to get even better for me kid.

Godfrey-You don't call me kid.

Chernobog-I must say…what happen with all of those pieces that you collected?

Godfrey-You don't know?

Chernobog-If I know I wouldn't be asking you now would I?

Godfrey-…That is true…the truth is they open up the gate way to hell.

Chernobog-Did they now?

Godfrey-You don't believe me?

Chernobog-No I believe you…I heard rumors what might would have happen…but never the less you had taken out my men and now it is time for you to die.

Godfrey-Before I die…can I ask what was the deal with them?

Chernobog-They were supposed to cause chaos and take over cities.

Godfrey-They did a good job of it that for sure.

Chernobog-But now they are dead by the one I want to be dead I guess I will have to kill you myself.

Godfrey-Let's see if giving you the title as the Dark Load changes anything.

7:41Pm Chernobog-[Breaths hard.] Not bad…brother.

Godfrey-I really hate it when you call me that.

Chernobog-[Regenerates health.] Can you kill me now?

Godfrey-! You can get health back? That's just plain evil right there.

Chernobog-I guess being the new Dark Lord did change stuff.

Godfrey-What's your plan any way?

Chernobog-I didn't really have one…I just wanted to see how I would do on commanding my army for the first year.

Godfrey-Well I give you five stars...out of ten…you didn't had a plan if you did I might would had gave you ten stars.

Chernobog-And what if I kill you?

Godfrey-…Then I would give you…nine stars…you still hadn't taken over the world.

Chernobog-[Smiles.] Well just see about that.

9:46Pm Chernobog-[Breaths extremely hard.] I…guess…being the new Dark Lord…hadn't really change things much…but I don't go down easily you know. [Does a dark magic move "Explosion" and sends Godfrey flying out of the room.]

Godfrey-! Where did that came from? [The wall clasps on Chernobog.]

Eris-! CHERNOBOG! You'll pay for that Godfrey…tells we meet aging Snow.

Snow-[Spits out blood.] Right. [Eris fly's away.]

Godfrey-Come on Snow let's get out of here from that explosion this whole temple might clasps.

Snow-Right. [Falls to a knee.]

Godfrey-You all right?

Snow-Ya…I'm fine…she had just gotten stronger over the year…that's all.

Godfrey-Come on get up the war is over. (For now.) Let's head home

Snow-Agreed.


	5. Chapter 5 The Ending of a New Day

A Dragons Tail

The Eight Pieces of Hell

_**Chapter 5 The Ending of a New Day**_

February 26, 2026 9:03Pm (At Dragons Town, at the balcony.)

Snow-? Godfrey?

Godfrey-Oh hi Snow.

Snow-Why are you out here?

Godfrey-I was just about to ask you the same thing.

Snow-Can't sleep.

Godfrey-Me nether.

Snow-Does have to do with your girlfriend talking in her sleep?

Godfrey-[Laughs.] Nope it's not that.

Snow-Then why are you out here?

Godfrey-I keep on looking at the stars trying to see the future.

Snow-And?

Godfrey-[Turns around.] It's not over.

Snow-The war.

Godfrey-I just can't keep on getting this felling that he is not dead.

Snow-He was crush by the ceiling.

Godfrey-Seth was in lava and he still stayed alive.

Snow-But Chernobog is not Seth…Its over Godfrey…ten hard and long years and it is finally over.

Godfrey-I just hope your right Snow.

Snow-I know I am right.

Godfrey-Thanks.

Snow-No problem. [Yawns.] Its getting kind of late…lets go back to bed.

Godfrey-What about your boyfriend sleeping?

Snow-I learned that when your body is tired enough it will simply shut down.

Godfrey-Ok.

Snow-Good night Godfrey.

Godfrey-Night Snow.

9:09Pm (At the Dark Temple.)

Eris-?

Chernobog-[Chernobog gets out of the ruble.]

Eris-You're alive.

Chernobog-I am not going to die by pieces of ceiling.

Eris-So what's our plant this time?

Chernobog-My first plan was to kill Godfrey and Snow now it seems that will not be so easy. So we are going to have to go with plan B.

Eris-Plan B…That is where you try to take over the world correct?

Chernobog-No…You'll see it is too good of a plan to fail this time…Godfrey you better be hearing this. I'm still alive and next time you won't have it so easy.

The End


End file.
